Daily Klaine
by everybodylovesklainefic
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are famous YouTubers in their own rights. Kurt does sit-down vlogs, Blaine films every day of his life. They are known the whole internet over as best friends, but they've never met. When Kurt gets the chance to visit Blaine, will they become closer? Or will the whole world watching it tear them apart? [I do not own the cover image].
1. The YouTubers

**Okay, story time. So this was originally on LJ so I could include pictures, and it was also on FF but it was just so I could tell you all when I updated it on LJ. Anyway, somehow I couldn't get the pictures to work, so I decided to just scrap the pics and post it here instead. So if you are confused because you've seen this before; that is why! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

Kurt set up his tripod in front of his pristine bed, dusting himself down to make sure he looked presentable for the camera. In front of him are five boxes of McDonalds produce, adding up to fifty chicken nuggets. Kurt sighed; how did he manage to get himself into this one? He cleared his throat, and pressed play on the camera;

"Hey guys. As I'm sure you all know my name is Kurt and I will be attempting…key word is attempt there…to do the fifty chicken nuggets challenge. This was suggested to me by you guys who can't seem to understand the word no, so I hope you all appreciate the pain I am about to put myself through. Okay, I'm going to set the timer to twenty minutes…see you all on the other side!"

Kurt really loved making YouTube videos. Even ones he deemed stupid like this one. He found a great deal of acceptance online; people enjoyed his quirky style and sense of humour. All Kurt's videos were straight-up talk-straight-into-the-camera vlogs which made him really successful. Some of Kurt's favourite comments included phrases like; _"I see you like my big brother", "I feel like you're talking right to me!" _He truly couldn't get enough. YouTube was even starting to supply him with money for making videos, which really helped his plans for college.

Kurt is pretty content with his life right now; he has some amazing friends (sure, he isn't the most popular kid in school, but he has some incredible loyal and supportive allies), he's almost graduated high school, he has his YouTube career, he lives in New York, and he hopes to stay in the city to go to the college of his dreams. But most importantly, Kurt has the most incredible subscribers anyone could ask for, which he constantly reminded them about;

** KurtTheVlogger: Just another tweet to let you guys know how much I appreciate your love and support; you truly mean the world to me!**

The only thing that made Kurt's life even better was Blaine. Blaine Anderson is another YouTube star who makes daily vlogs showing the audience around his life. He truly loved what he did, especially since he didn't attend college and focused on videos instead. His audience had only grown over the years; it seemed people really loved watching a young, native guy from LA show them around his daily life. Blaine didn't have a "proper" job; he left high school after senior year and never looked back. His ten million youtube followers made sure of that. Everything from doing the laundry to attending cool YouTube events was documented on Blaine's channel. It was only recently that Blaine heard the greatest news of his life;

** DailyBlaine: Just heard the news; I'M THE MOST SUBSCRIBED PERSON ON YOUTUBE! You guys are the best; I'm going to celebrate now…alcohol may be involved. #shhh**

Every time Kurt or Blaine tweeted, it caused a frenzy all over twitter and tumblr; people really loved the two most subscribed YouTubers. So you can only imagine the reaction when they interact;

** DailyBlaine Congrats Blaine! You totally deserve it; sending you a lot of love from the east coast xxx**

Kurt and Blaine had been friends for almost a year now; only ever speaking online. The two had started talking thanks to their new found fame, but became fast friends once they discovered their mutual hobbies and interests. The pair often texted and called each other about the new issue of Vogue or a new YouTuber they had just discovered. The even sometimes made videos dedicated to each other, causing the comments to go crazy. They had even reached the point in their fame that viewers started to ship the two together, and call them 'Klaine'. Blaine and Kurt both made sure to stay well away from Tumblr; some of the fanfiction they saw terrified them.

Kurt and Blaine frequently live streamed with each other, so they could catch up and talk with their subscribers at the same time. Recently, all the comments were asking if they were in a relationship, but they just ignored those. Some subscribers were convinced they were secretly together, and it was all some kind of conspiracy. The two boys liked to laugh about this sometimes. No, they weren't together, nor did they plan to ever be, but they did find it sweet that their subscribers cared enough to want them to be happy together.

It wasn't like they hadn't thought about being together. Both Blaine and Kurt were attracted to each other, and ever since they had met, they hadn't even looked at another potential love interest, in fact, they flirted like crazy, but it would never work out. They lived six hours apart and had a lot of commitments-Kurt more so than Blaine as he was still in school-so they just couldn't meet each other, even though the both wanted to more than anything. This made viewing comments about how they are soul mates and should meet even harder for the pair. Eventually, this caused Blaine to snap in a video;

"So I'm currently in my office as you can see… unless you're blind, then I'm very sorry for being so offensive… and I've just spent the morning replying to your tweets, responses, etcetera, and honestly guys, I'm getting a bit tired of all the comments asking if me and Kurt are a couple. By the way you should check out Kurt's channel 'KurtTheVlogger', he's amazing. But no guys, we are NOT dating, for the millionth time. We are both exceptionally close, in fact, I would call him my very best friend, but we live six hours apart and are very busy people. It really wouldn't work, would it guys? Now, I wanted to talk to you about the cinnamon challenge…"

** KurtTheVlogger: DailyBlaine is right guys, we're not together-sorry to disappoint. That doesn't mean I don't love the idiot though.**

Kurt was the most important person in Blaine's life, and vice versa. When Kurt was being bullied in school because everyone found his videos, Blaine was there to support him and provided a virtual shoulder to cry on. When Blaine got a random streak of hater comments that really brought him down, Kurt was there to pick him back up and give him the motivation to make more videos. The two were YouTube's power bromance, and almost everybody loved them; they were made to be in the spotlight.


	2. An Opportunity

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter; I'm really loving writing this story and I can't wait to continue it! Also, Tumblr talk is in italics.**

"Hey guys, today I'm going to be doing a much overdue Q&A video, and you were all very eager to contribute, so let's get started with your questions!

"Okay, this one comes from Laura in Manhattan, hey, maybe we're neighbours! She asks what I want to do after I graduate this year. Well Laura, my dream is to get into a fashion school, preferably right here in the city which I love so much, and I hope to eventually design my own collection. And, of course, I'll still be making my videos; I couldn't leave you guys!

"Next one is from 'zalfieshipper', they want to know who my closest friends are. Well, I'll be honest, excluding all you guys, I don't have a lot of friends. I'm in the Glee club in my school, but we fight more than love. I would have to say that Rachel and Mercedes; who I know are watching this, by the way; are my closest friends. Except for Blaine, of course, who is my absolute best friend.

"Alright, wow these questions are coming in quick; this one is from 'klaine4real'. Why won't you admit you and Blaine are dating? Well, 'klaine4real', that is because we are not. Honestly, I Blaine is the person I'm closest to, but we live on the opposite side of the country, and we've never met, do you really think we would be in a relationship? Plus, I'm in High School, Blaine's twenty-two; the odds are not in our favour. Moving on…"

_Oh. My. God. Did you guys see Kurt's latest video?! #dying #otp #klaine #soulmates_

_Am I the only one that noticed he didn't deny that he wanted a relationship with Blaine? Screaming!_

_Guys, he said he's not dating Blaine, now will you get off your high horses now and realise your ship has sunk? #lolklaine_

_Alright, you troll our tag all the time and it needs to stop. Yes, they aren't in a relationship, but anyone with eyes can see they want to be! Just you wait, one day we'll be able to laugh in your face! #klaineisreal_

_Wow…Klaine shippers are so sane and nice… #sarcasm #lolklaine_

Kurt sighed as he scrolled through the Tumblr tags. He adored making videos, and he loved every one of his subscribers, but he had started to feel like people only cared about who he was dating. It kind of depressed him that a lot of his subscribers were only there in case he made a Klaine reference. But mostly it upset Kurt because he agreed with the shippers. He knew him and Blaine would make an amazing couple, but, like he said, it wouldn't work out. Plus, Blaine was older and more sophisticated (when not making his videos), there's no way he would be interested in a silly high schooler like Kurt. But, as per usual, Kurt sucked it up and ignored the Tumblr comments and his feelings for Blaine;

** KurtTheVlogger: Thanks for your great comments on my latest video everyone, I'm glad you enjoyed watching it as much as I did making it!**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the country, Blaine was also looking at the Tumblr comments in the Klaine and Blaine Anderson tags. It didn't really bother him that he was shipped together with Kurt, in fact, he found it rather flattering. But it did serve as a constant reminder that Kurt was someone he couldn't have. Blaine knew that the relationship would never work out, which is why he swore to himself they would do nothing more than remain friends. Secretly though, Blaine loved looking at the manips and fanfiction on Tumblr; his fans were creative and he loved that they were passionate enough to create such works.

_Sigh, if only these pics were real…_

_One day guys, one day!_

_No but what if all these manips are real and they are just passing them off as manips so we don't think they are actually in a relationship, but they still get to share their photos; maybe they were together last night!_

_Can someone smell crazy? Kurt was at school in NEW YORK yesterday. Go to sleep. #nightbloggeralert_

It was a week full of new videos later that Kurt got a strange email from an unknown company. He opened it to find one of the most amazing surprises he had ever experienced;

"Dear Mr Hummel,

We here at RIB Co. have been admiring your videos for a long time; we admire the passion and creativity that you put into your work. This is why we think you would be perfect as our new spokesperson for our new male beauty products. This would involve spending a day in Los Angeles filming promotional videos that we will put on our very own YouTube channel.

Please consider our offer, and we hope to see you soon,

RIB Co."

Kurt couldn't believe it. Not only would he get to be in a freaking commercial, but he would get to go to the city of angels! There was so much Kurt wanted to see there; the Hollywood sign, the Grove, the star's homes, Blaine…'Blaine!' Kurt thought. He would actually be able to go see the one person who meant more to him in his entire life! Kurt instantly sent an email back accepting the offer, which was quickly responded to with flight information. He then speedily signed into Skype and clicked on Blaine's name;

"Hey Kurt! Someone looks happy!" Blaine said once his beautiful face appeared on the screen.

"Blaine, you'll never believe what just happened to me right this second". Kurt said whilst jumping in his seat.

"Ooh…go on then!" Blaine replied with a smile on his face; obviously glad to see Kurt so happy.

"Blaine. I'm coming to LA. In two days". Blaine was silent. His face was a mixture of happy and confused.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm actually coming to see you, Blaine! I'm shooting promos there for this company that's based in LA and they are paying for my plane tickets! It's only for the day though but maybe we can go to lunch and I can finally see the renovations in your apartment, and…" Kurt stopped once he saw Blaine still didn't look as elated as he was.

"Oh my god, you don't actually want to meet me do you. I am such an idiot, I am so sorry. You're right, we should just stick to Skype and videos and…" Kurt stopped once he heard Blaine laughing. When he looked at the screen he saw Blaine was beaming.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I was just a bit confused and overwhelmed. Of course I am happy you're coming. Oh my god, this is a dream come true! We're really going to meet each other…for real! This is insane!" Both boys went quiet for a moment as the reality of what they were going to do sunk in.

"You're staying with me". Blaine finally said.

"Excuse me?"

"You can stay with me, in my apartment. I have a guest room and there's no need to pay for a hotel. Oh, and you could stay longer! I can show you my favourite spots in the city and we can hang out; how about a week? Please Kurt, I know you're on holiday anyway". Kurt didn't even need a moment to think about it;

"Oh my god, of course I'll stay with you! I can't believe after all this time I'm going to get you to myself for a whole week! This is the best day of my life". Kurt was ecstatic.

"Mine too. Kurt, I've got to go, but I guess I'll see you at the airport?" Kurt couldn't contain his grin;

"Yeah, I guess so!"

Both boys finished the call beaming; this really was a dream come true. Of course, the first thing they did was tweet about it;

** KurtTheVlogger: I've just heard the best news of my life. In 2 days, I'll be in LA! I can't wait to meet all my fans in the Wesy! #ahhh**

_** DailyBlaine: I've never been so happy as I am right now! KurtTheVlogger is coming to LA! #sohappy**_

_AHH! They are really going to meet each other! This is the best day of my life._

_Be still my shipper heart._

_Can you imagine them both going to all the date spots in LA? So cute! If you're fortunate enough to see them, Californians, take pics, for us in the stupid North!_

_No but can you imagine if Kurt is staying with Blaine at his place? What if Blaine only has one bed? #winkwink_

_Guys stop. They are just friends. You're probably making them really uncomfortable with all this so they won't even be able to act like the friends that they are when they meet because they know you'll blog about it. Leave them alone, they are not a couple._

_Wow. Someone's bitter. #lolklainehaters #bestdayever_


	3. Getting Ready

**Hello once again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know not a lot happened but I think it's a necessary one. Brace yourselves, because next time, they meet!**

Kurt had thought going to LA to meet Blaine was a great idea; until the night before. The day he found out and the day after, Kurt could not shut up about meeting Blaine. All his friends at school were completely bored with him talking about it;

"Okay Kurt, we get it", Rachel snapped in their last lesson of the day, "I'm happy for you but will you please, for all our sakes, shut up for two minutes about Blaine?" Kurt was upset by this,

"But Rachel, you've Skyped with Blaine, you know how amazing he is, and I get to spend all week with his amazingness!" Suddenly, Kurt was smacked on the back of the head with a rolled up notebook;

"Boy, you seriously need to stop. We're happy for you, Kurt, but PLEASE be quiet now", Mercedes said from where she was seated behind them. Kurt rubbed his head and turned back to his work, he then noticed that he had spent the hour doodling love hearts around his and Blaine's initials rather than doing the algebra homework he was behind on. But Kurt did not care; he was going to meet his best friend.

But the night before his departure suddenly arrived, and Kurt had gone oddly quiet;

"You okay, bud?" Burt said at the dinner table. He had noticed Kurt had done nothing but play with his food, "you haven't mentioned Blaine in the last thirty minutes, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad". Kurt muttered, "I'm just nervous. What if we don't get along in real life? What if I get there and I don't fit into Blaine's amazing life? What if I go there and he has a boyfriend and I have to stay and watch them be all lovey-dovey and coupley? What if…"

"Kurt". Burt interrupted, "If he had a boyfriend, Blaine would have told you, you are going to get on, real-life is no different to that Skype-thing you use, and, not to put down your best friend Kurt, but honestly, his life doesn't really seem that different to yours. Trust me, that boy would be an idiot not to get along with you".

Kurt smiled slightly at this; "thanks dad".

"No problem, not eat, you're too skinny!"

The night passed uneventfully after that, but Kurt still felt nervous in the pit of his stomach, especially as he packed his bag for the week. He had no idea what kind of outfits to bring; Summer clothes, he guessed, since it was warm in LA. But what if Blaine didn't like his outfits? No. Kurt thought. Kurt Hummel dresses for himself and himself only. However he did still slip in the scarf Blaine had sent him by post for his birthday. Kurt took this moment to tweet;

** KurtTheVlogger: Last night in NY before I head to LA. Super, super, super nervous! Please be welcoming! #scarycity**

It wasn't even a full minute later before he got a reply from Blaine amongst his subscriber's replies;

** DailyBlaine: We don't bite! Don't worry, I'll make sure you have an amazing time. Can't wait to see you x**

Blaine always knew just what to say. Although they didn't go away completely, Kurt's nerves lessened, and he managed to fall into a shallow sleep, dreaming lightly of Hollywood, YouTube videos, and Blaine.

_No big deal. I'm not freaking out or anything. It's just a virtual kiss. #AHHHHH_

_That tweet was so sweet! Can someone say boyfriends?_

_Can someone write a fic where Kurt gets really homesick and Blaine gives him fluffy, snuggly cuddles? #please #yes #makethisathing_

_On it! #klaine #fanfic_

In LA, Blaine was bussling about his apartment. He hated to admit it, but he was nervous about Kurt coming to visit. Although he knew him and Kurt would get along as they always did, he wanted the trip to be perfect for Kurt. Blaine had already written out a whole itinerary for his trip; he wanted Kurt to get the full LA experience. Right now, however, he was cleaning his whole abode meticulously from top to bottom, making sure there wasn't a cobweb in sight. Nothing was too good for Kurt.

Blaine had arrived in the last room of the house; the guest bedroom. He made sure the sheets were brand new and in Kurt's favourite colour. He put red and yellow roses in the room to make it smell nice and fluffy towels in the bathroom. He had even gone out and bought some of Kurt's favourite skin care products because he had complained just the other night that he couldn't take them with him, and Blaine knew how important skin care was to Kurt. Lastly, he placed one of the roses on the pillow, along with a Hershey's Kiss; Kurt's favourite candy.

Blaine wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead and stood back to look at his work; it would be suitable for a King, so it was almost ready for Kurt.

**Side note: I tried Hershey's Kisses when they introduced them to the UK; eurgh! They really do taste of puke!**


	4. Kurt Meets Blaine

The day had arrived. Kurt woke up at the crack of dawn and spent several hours making sure everything was packed and he looked nothing less than perfect. At nine, Burt called up to his room, telling Kurt the cab was ready to take him to the airport. Kurt took a deep breath, looked himself over once more in the mirror, and went downstairs where he gave his father a huge hug. Both men started to get teary-eyed, but Burt would deny it to his grave, and Kurt knew he couldn't let himself get too emotional or he'd never go. With a swift goodbye, Kurt got into the taxi, and watched his house and his father disappear behind him. Kurt wiped away new tears, and took out his phone, hoping to distract himself on the journey;

** KurtTheVlogger: En route to the airport; can't wait to see sunny LA!**

Kurt's notifications were immediately flooded with subscribers freaking out that soon he would be with Blaine. Speaking of the Californian, Kurt shot Blaine a quick text telling him he was almost at the airport and he would see him in a couple of hours. Once doing so, he saw Blaine had replied to his tweet;

** DailyBlaine: KurtTheVlogger: En route to Chipotle, can't wait to see Kurt in a few hours!**

Kurt smiled at this, glad that Blaine wasn't second guessing the trip. Just as he refreshed his feed, he saw Blaine had also replied to his text. What he had sent caused Kurt to tear up again; Blaine just got him;

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours! Don't worry if you feel home sick, I'll make sure you have so much fun you won't even remember boring, cold, windy New York anyway!"

Several long hours later, and Kurt's plane was landing in LA; Kurt could feel the heat from outside as soon as the cabin crew opened the doors. 'I'm glad I decided to leave my scarves at home' Kurt thought. Once he was on solid ground Kurt sent a tweet once again;

** KurtTheVlogger: Well, I'm in LA guys. First impression; unimpressed-it's sooooo hot!**

This, of course, caused Tumblr to go into a frenzy.

_He's really here guys! I'm in the same city as Kurt Hummel! God I hope I randomly bump into him and maybe we end up making out a little or something… #ifonly_

_That's really insensitive, Kurt's gay. Leave your fantasies at the door. #rude_

_Yeah, he'll be too busy making out with Blaine anyways! #shipperhopes_

Meanwhile, Blaine was pacing nervously at the terminal gate, waiting for Kurt to walk through the doors. His best friend Wes was waiting with him, as he was filming every moment of the meeting for Blaine's channel;

"His plane landed ten minutes ago, Wes. Where is he?"

"Dude, calm down; he's probably just getting his luggage". At this point, Wes turned the camera around to face him rather than Blaine;

"As you can see, loyal viewers, Blaine has gone insane, pardon the rhyme. Please leave insulting words in the comments section below telling Blaine what an idiot he is being".

"Wes, knock it out". Blaine really wasn't in the mood for jokes right now. At that moment, the terminal doors opened and the passengers starting flooding through the gate. Blaine, in full view of the camera, stood on his tiptoes to try and identify Kurt through the crowd. Suddenly, Wes shouted;

"I see him! He's on the right!" Blaine peered even harder and saw the familiar quiff he had grown to love. At that moment, Kurt looked up and their eyes met for the very first time that wasn't through a screen. Blaine's face lit up, and Kurt had a ginormous smile on his face. The pair raced towards each other, Kurt completely forgetting about his luggage as the smashed into each other. Blaine had his arms wrapped so tightly around Kurt and inhaled deeply, wanting to remember the vanilla scent of him forever. Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's shoulders, tears streaming down his face as he finally got to hold the single most important person in his life. They could faintly hear Wes coo for the sake of the audience, but both ignored him.

After what seemed like an eternity, and once most of the passengers had gone, they peeled apart only slightly, so they could both look each other in the eye. Suddenly, the pair pulled each other into a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues moved smoothly against each other and their lips would not distance themselves for a second. Eventually, the pair pulled apart due to lack of oxygen and smiled brightly at the other;

"Hi", Kurt said quietly.

"Hi", Blaine said back, also whispering softly.

"I can't believe you're really here. It's really you!"

"I can't believe you're real; I was sure I'd made you up!" Kurt laughed at this;

"I'm real, I promise".

At that moment, Wes decided to make himself known;

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we'd better go if we want to catch a cab. Lovely to finally meet you Kurt, I'm Wes".

"Hi Wes I've heard all about you".

"Well we were going to spend lots of time together this trip, but it seems now you and Blaine aren't really going to be apart…"

Both boys blushed at this;

"Shut up Wes" Blaine said quietly while blushing. Wes and Blaine took the majority of Kurt's bags, Blaine making sure he had a hand free to hold Kurt's. Wow. He was really holding Kurt's hand. Once in the taxi, the duo tweeted;

** DailyBlaine: United and it feels so good! I've never been so happy! :D**

** KurtTheVlogger: Today has been the best day of my life; and it's only just begun!**

Both tweets included pictures of the pair in the taxi looking very sweet and very loved up.

_THEY ARE TOGETHER THIS IS NOT A DRILL THEY HAVE ACTUALLY MET I CANNOT BREATHE THIS IS NOT REAL LIFE I THINK IM HAVING A PANIC ATTACK._

_I can't believe it! Those photos; ahhh! Way too cute! God I can't wait to see Blaine's meeting video!_

_Oh my god they look even more like soul mates in real life!_

After a while of laughing at the Tumblr and Twitter responses to their tweets, Blaine leant in closer to Kurt and looked serious;

"Kurt, I want to say that I'm so glad you're here. I know I say this all the time online, but I feel I should say it to your face, you've changed my life for the better, and I'm so glad I know you".

"Oh Blaine, me too. You made my life so much more bearable and the thought of being able to talk to you at the end of each day made it so much easier to get through". Both boys were getting emotional at this point, but Kurt could sense Blaine wasn't finished;

"What are we, Kurt? That kiss wasn't just because I was glad to see you. Honestly, I've wanted nothing more than to be your boyfriend from the minute I saw your first video". Blaine held his breath. He wasn't sure if this was the right call; had he just scared Kurt away before he even got to know him? Suddenly, he felt warm, smooth lips on his and looked up to find Kurt kissing him with everything he had. Blaine, of course, kissed back with as much gusto, hoping to convey how much Kurt meant to him;

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend, you numpty!" Kurt and Blaine grinned at each other and held hands;

"But maybe we shouldn't announce everything to the world yet? Not lie!" Kurt said when he saw how hurt Blaine looked, "just, let them figure it out for themselves. We can just be us, without making some grand declaration of our love".

Blaine cheered up a bit at this, as long as Kurt wasn't ashamed of their relationship. The rest of the ride went smoothly. Wes managed to upload the video by the time they got to Blaine's house, so the pair went to look at the comments on the video. Meanwhile, on Tumblr;

_Save me! THEY KISSED! THEY FREAKING KISSED! TAKE THAT KLAINE HATERS! #ilovemylife #iloveklaine #iloveeverything_

_This is amazing! That was so sweet and they look so in love #holdme_

_What's that noise? Oh, it's my OTP being TOGETHER and so in love xxxx_

_Oh my god, calm down, they were probably just happy to see each other. Just you wait, they'll be acting like best friends by tomorrow. There's no way Blaine would go out with someone like Kurt._

_Woah, someone's bitter. They kissed. What more proof do you want?_

_Yeah, because they are best friends and were happy to see each other; doesn't mean they are now suddenly boyfriends. Calm down and accept that your ship isn't going to work out._

_Okay, can someone report this guy? Nobody can rain on our parade today!_

_And just think guys, we have a whole week of videos like this! #yaaaaay_


	5. Together At Last

**Hey guys! I'm overwhelmed by your lovely reviews; please keep sending them, you're all so lovely! I hope you like this chapter as well; it's pretty fluffy but I really love it. I wrote it while babysitting; they are in bed so I'm very bored!**

**Also, don't worry all you drama-lovers. Kurt and Blaine will encounter drama along the way!**

**In the Skype conversation, Blaine is normal, Kurt is underlined.**

Once the boys had had their fill of the YouTube comments, Blaine showed Kurt around his apartment. It was pretty average, as far as flats go, but Kurt loved it as he could see Blaine had put a lot of himself into the decoration. The place was adorned with pictures of the people closest to Blaine, which made him jealous, although Kurt would never admit this, as so many people were closer to his boyfriend than him;

"And this is my favourite room; the living room!" Blaine said. Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine's happiness; it was infectious. He was obviously so elated to have Kurt in his house for the very first time. Blaine had really gone all out; the cost room had blankets and cushions strewn out, with Kurt's favourite movie ready to play on the television. On the table was two glasses of wine ("I won't tell anyone if you don't tell on me", Blaine had joked when Kurt mentioned he was underage), and an array of snacks. Kurt was completely touched by the amount of effort Blaine had put in. But before he could sit down, the older boy dragged him into the next room;

"And this is my bedroom; it's pretty boring, but whatever, it's not like anyone else sees it". Blaine's comment was offhand but Kurt couldn't help but be pleased that Blaine wasn't sleeping around while he knew Kurt. Not that it would have changed his opinion of Blaine, but he was starting to feel really possessive of his boyfriend. Kurt couldn't understand why Blaine blew off his room like that; it was amazing and so Blaine. The walls were covered with posters of his favourite musicals and shows, including Wicked; 'bonus points to Blaine', Kurt thought. On the wall where his bed lay was a collage of Blaine's favourite moments in his life; tickets from concerts were pinned to the wall and photos of him with subscribers surrounded the tickets. Kurt recognised this room as it was often the background of Blaine's more formal sit-down videos;

"I love it", he said. Kurt felt this was a bit of an understatement, but he was honestly in love with the room.

"I'm glad", Blaine said while beaming, "but now I must show you your room!" Before he knew what was happening, Kurt was being dragged into the room next door. The guest room itself was very simple and gender-neutral. The sheets were a light blue and the walls were cream; what peaked Kurt's interest though, was the rose and chocolate on the pillow. He was extremely touched by the small details Blaine had remembered.

"This is amazing, thank you Blaine! I can't believe you remembered my favourite chocolate!"

"It was nothing, honestly you deserve a lot more; I've been meaning to redo the guest room for a while, but you know me, I always procrastinate stuff like that".

Kurt was going to reply when he noticed the picture that stood on the night stand. It was a screen shot from a Skype conversation the pair had had a couple of months ago. Kurt remembered it well. It was the time Kurt realised his crush on Blaine had turned into something….more.

FLASHBACK:

"You're not going to film this one are you? I still haven't forgiven you from when you recorded the moment I admitted, IN PRIVATE, that I kind of have a huge crush on Kristen Chenoweth, and then I found it on your YouTube channel!"

"Oh come on, everyone loved you for that; it was adorable!"

"It was humiliating, but don't worry, I'm planning my revenge as we speak".

"Are you sure about that? It looks like you're designing an outfit. And a killer one at that".

"Thank you! Trust me, it's going to look amazing. I'm channelling the royal wedding for my prom outfit; it's going to look incredible! I'll text you a picture, don't worry".

"Well, I just wish I could be there with you; I'd be a much better date than whatever smuck you end up bringing. Whoever they are, they aren't good enough for you".

"Oh Blaine, I'm just going with Rachel. She keeps calling me her "gay date", it's kind of insulting, if you ask me, but she's willing to go with me, so I can't complain".

"Don't talk like that Kurt, you are a catch! Honestly the men at your school must be blind" Hey, how about you bring a cardboard cut-out of me as your date!"

FLASHBACK ENDS:

The picture Blaine had put in the frame was immediately after that moment; Kurt had his hand over his mouth laughing his head off at Blaine's comment. Blaine was smiling at Kurt like the sun shined out his skin. It was a really beautiful picture. Kurt was going to ask Blaine why he had it when he saw that Blaine looked a bit embarrassed at having it, so he gave him a kiss full of love instead, trying to convey to his boyfriend how much the picture meant to him.

After a long while of kissing, Blaine leaves Kurt for a while to get settled in. Kurt decides to leave unpacking until later, and sets up his tripod and camera to film in front of the bed;

"Hey everyone! As I know you've all seen by now, I am officially here in LA! Despite my earlier tweet, I am already loving it here. But boy is it hot! How do you handle this?" Kurt fanned himself to emphasise his point; "Blaine is incredible. Honestly, I'm so glad to have met him, both in real life and online. He's made me feel so welcome. He even put a rose and my favourite chocolate on my pillow! I'm going to keep updating you all on my trip here and compile it into one big video; so here's the introduction! I'm going to go now, as I am starving and Blaine is not being a very good host as he hasn't fed me yet!" An "oy!" came from outside the door from Blaine, "I'll see you soon guys!".

Still laughing at Blaine's little comment, Kurt exited the room to find Blaine had ordered Chinese food and had placed it amongst the snacks on the table;

"How did you know I loved Chinese?"

"Because we could not be friends if you didn't! Come, sit!"

Kurt joined Blaine amongst the cosy blankets on the sofa as they dug into their food, with Moulin Rouge playing in the background. Kurt had never felt so relaxed;

"Have you phoned your Dad yet?"

"Yeah, I did so once I got off the plane, why? Did you want to speak to him?"

"Yeah….I don't think I'm ready for that yet!"

Both of them laughed at this. After a while Blaine pulled out his vlogging camera and turned it on;

"Hey guys! Sorry I haven't actually vlogged today, but as you can probably guess, it's been busy! I'm currently eating the best Chinese I've ever eaten, watching one of the best films of all time, with the greatest boy of all time". At this moment, Blaine turned to Kurt as they both gave huge smiles to each other. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, watching the movie, as Blaine kept talking to the camera; "This has been the best day of my life and this is the perfect way to end it. This is really sappy for my usually weird and kooky videos, but seriously guys, if you really want to do something, but aren't sure whether to take the plunge; do it. Seriously, you'll never look back!"

Blaine turned off his camera, and the pair snuggled into each other, eventually falling asleep as the end credits rolled.

_Okay. I don't even know what to say. That was the sweetest video I have ever seen._

_I'm actually crying right now, they look so in love!_

_Why is nobody talking about Kurt's video earlier? Blaine left him chocolates! Tru lub, guys, tru lub!_

_Ha, you're all pathetic. Are you all ignoring the fact that there was no kissing? Seriously, they acted like me and my best friend in this vlog. We told you the kiss didn't mean anything. Best friends? Sure. Lovers? No way. This week is going to be so liberating seeing your ship die!_

_Drama queen! Leave us alone, go watch puppies being kicked, or something. Why watch if you don't like? _

_Or why come into our tag? Bye hater!_


	6. A Day In LA

**Hey guys; once again thankyou for the amazing comments and constructive criticism. I'm overwhelmed with the lovely responses you have given me.**

**Some of you were a bit put out by the fact that Kurt and Blaine got together so quickly. Honestly, this was how I pictured the story going from the beginning, but I'm sorry that you'd rather they had waited. I hope the rest of the story can make up for that; Klaine still have a lot to figure out in terms of their relationship.**

**Lastly, I live in Edinburgh, Scotland, I have done all my life, and the only place I've been to in America is New York City, so I know nothing about LA. I'm sorry for inaccuracies, of which I am sure there are many!**

The next day, Kurt wakes up to the sun streaming in through the window; his eyes fall on the picture of him and Blaine on the bedside table, causing a huge grin to emerge on Kurt's face. He rushed to get ready and entered the kitchen, where he saw Blaine looking adorable in his pyjamas, with his curly hair free around his face. Kurt walked up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around him;

"Good morning boyfriend", Kurt said. Calling Blaine his boyfriend would never stop being amazing, he thought.

"Hello yourself beautiful", Blaine replied, swivelling around to face Kurt and putting his own arms around Kurt too, "are you ready to see sunny LA?"

"I can't wait, I'm sure you're going to be an amazing tour guide".

"Just you wait, you're going to be so blown over by this place, you're never going to want to leave".

"Don't joke about that, "Kurt replied, "I'm already dreading going home".

Blaine didn't reply to this, he simply placed a small kiss on Kurt's lips and brought forward his breakfast; a bowl of assorted fruit, yoghurt, and a bottle of water, exactly what Kurt had every day. Once again he was overwhelmed by the small details Blaine remembered about him.

One good breakfast, and a shower for Blaine later, and the pair headed off into the city. The day was very warm, causing Kurt to break out into a sweat, which he found embarrassing, but Blaine assured him it didn't matter, and even commented that he would be an ice cube right now if he was visiting New York instead.

The couple first stopped at the Hollywood sign, which was totally worth the walk, Kurt thought. They stood at the top of the hill, overlooking the whole of the city, with the infamous sign just below. Kurt couldn't help but tweet the moment;

** KurtTheVlogger: LA, you are magnifique!**

He attached a picture of the view as well; he couldn't wait to show his Dad all the pictures once he returned home. Blaine took out his camera at this point;

"I know I've shown you this place a million times before in my vlogs, but doesn't it look so much better when you're with someone you really care about? Say hi, Kurt!" Kurt waved and said hello shyly, he certainly wasn't a stranger to cameras, but he was nervous about Blaine's audience judging him, "it took us ages to get up here, because _someone _had to stop every ten minutes to fix his hair. But I'm already having so much fun and the day's only getting started!"

Once Blaine put his camera away, the two spent time together at the top of the sign a while longer. They sat down on a large rock and simply admired the view on silence. Blaine put his arms around Kurt and peppered small kisses along his neck and shoulders; it didn't mean anything, Blaine just wanted to convey how calm and happy he was in this moment.

Eventually, the pair moved on to their next location, mainly because Blaine really had to pee;

"I told you not to drink so much Coke! Who brings soda on a hike, Blaine?"

"I was really thirsty and I was craving it; I'm sorry my bladder's so small!"

Their next stop was the Walk of Fame. It was certainly a change of pace from the quiet of the sign; everyone was bustling about, trying to get the best shot of the stars on the pavement. Actors dressed as characters of note added to the business, asking tourists of they wanted a picture. Kurt was used to this bustle due to living in New York, but it was never his thing. He clung to Blaine tightly as they searched for their favourite celebrities.

"Oh my god, Blaine! I found Julie Andrews! Please take a picture for twitter, my followers are going to die!" Blaine quickly took the picture and tweeted it on Kurt's behalf;

** KurtTheVlogger: Kurt was too excited to tweet this; I think he's gone into a celebrity-induced coma! –BA**

After several pictures and a short vlog snippet for Blaine, the pair moved on. Honestly, Kurt would have been happy to end the day there, he had already seen so much of LA and he was having the most amazing time with Blaine. Lastly, they visited the tar pits. Blaine had never visited this attraction either, so they both took their time looking around and learning everything they could about the animals within. Blaine, of course, vlogged the experience;

"So me and Kurt are now at the tar pits which are totally awesome guys! Seriously, if you're a lazy Californian like me and haven't gone, then do so! Kurt what's your favourite part?" At this point the camera turned around to focus on Kurt who was too enthralled looking at the pit bubble to notice Blaine had addressed him. Blaine walked over to Kurt and hooked his chin onto Kurt's shoulder, who was still busy looking at the tar, "well, I guess that shows how much he likes this place, ey honey?" Once again, Kurt didn't answer, causing Blaine to chuckle, "I'll see you later guys".

Their very last stop of the day was a small, dimly lit restaurant in the centre of town. The pair lucked out and got a secluded table towards the back where they were close together. They both linked hands immediately across the table and smiled at each other. Blaine took out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of his boyfriend;

"Oy, what was that for?" Kurt exclaimed.

"You just looked really beautiful, and everyone deserves to see it", Blaine replied, causing Kurt to blush.

** DailyKlaine: Doesn't KurtTheVlogger look amazing? Perfect way to end the perfect day!**

The food in the restaurant was delicious and Kurt swore that if he lived here, he would never eat anywhere else. As they did yesterday, the pair ended the day snuggling watching movies. It might just be early days, but Kurt could definitely see him doing this every day for the foreseeable future.

_Aww, those tweets and pictures are adorable! They are so in love, it hurts._

_Um, hello? I'm a Klaine shipper but I'm so disheartened today; no couply moments apart from the chi thing at the tar pits. Honestly, they acted like me and my best friend today _

_Guys, I still think they are a couple, but yeah, cute tweets but totally disappointed._

_What did I tell you? Best friends. Honestly, you all look so stupid now you jumped to conclusions. Can you finally admit your ship never sailed now?_

_You've had your kiss, now admit they are friends._

_Well, I thought what they did today was cute. They don't have to prove anything to us. #klaineissoon_

_GUYS! Stop being so down! OMG my friend who totally ships Klaine too (but not as much as me, obvi) was at the Hollywood sign today and got a picture of the two of them sitting totally couple-like and Blaine was kissing Kurt's neck! I swear to god it's legit, the picture is in the read more! I'm freaking out! Klaine is so on!_

_OMG guys this is legit! That is 100% them! OMG! Maybe they don't want PDA in their vlogs? But that pic is adorable as hell!_

_Calm down, omg you're all so weird, there is no proof that that is Klaine; honestly that could be any two guys._

_But the outfits match what they were wearing today, so suck it!_

_No, they are the same colour but the pic is so blurry that could be anyone. You're so delusional you're trying to see something that isn't there. Give it up guys._

_Guys, I'm a Klaine shipper and I honestly don't think it's them…_

_You're url is 'lolklaine', I really doubt you're a Klaine shipper honey…_


	7. The New YouTuber

The next day, Kurt wakes up in Blaine's arms on the sofa at the crack of dawn when his alarm on his phone goes off. He quietly peels himself away from Blaine, who is still fast asleep and quickly makes himself presentable. After a quick breakfast, Kurt writes a quick note for the boy still fast asleep with his mouth hanging open in the living room;

"Gone to shoot the videos for RIB co. It's going to take the whole day, but I'll meet you for dinner? I'll miss you.

Love,

Kurt xxx

P.S. You look adorable when you sleep ;)"

With that, Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead and headed off to his shoot.

Almost twelve hours later, Kurt was done. The filming was a lot of fun; he got to stay true to himself while advertising the company and his own channel. He was really optimistic that this would bring in some new subscribers, but he was exhausted. He was trying to signal for a cab when his phone went off;

"Hello?"

"Hey babe it's me", Kurt smiled at this term of endearment Blaine had used, "Look I was hoping it would be just the two of us for dinner, but David called…"

"You mean the YouTuber David? Like the one who has four million subscribers, David?" Kurt couldn't help but interrupt. Blaine laughed at this;

"That's the one. Well he knew you were in town, obviously, and apparently him and a bunch of other YouTubers are dying to meet you, so he thought we could all go to dinner together. I think it's a great idea, personally, I feel bad for keeping you all to myself, when I know you have other YouTube friends!"

"Oh, trust me, I willingly let you!" Kurt giggled, "Yes, dinner sounds like a great idea, shall I meet you at the restaurant?"

Kurt finally managed to hail a cab once Blaine had told him the location of the café. Honestly, Kurt was both excited and nervous to meet some of his favourite YouTubers, he just hoped he could reach their expectations, even if he did have more subscribers than them.

The restaurant was much larger than the one Blaine and he had visited the night before; it was more brightly lit and boisterous but still had a nice atmosphere. It was easy for Kurt to identify the group; the staff had put four tables together to accommodate everyone, and their laughter and chatter made up most of the restaurant noise. Blaine was the first to notice Kurt and rushed over to give Kurt a big kiss and lead him back to the table

"Everyone, as I'm sure you all know, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is everyone!" The table immediately burst into more talk, trying to get Kurt's attention. Every single person had a camera out filming, not that Kurt minded. He was immediately sucked into a conversation with David and Wes, and immediately felt at home. It was when the conversation turned to the best lighting tips when their food arrived, and all the cameras turned off so the vloggers could focus on their dinners.

Since nothing was being documented, Blaine thought it was a good time to turn the conversation to something he really needed to address;

"So, everyone, as I'm sure you've guessed, Kurt and I are in a relationship now". Both boys blushed as the table whooped and cat-called.

"Yeah, that wasn't hard to guess", a YouTuber called Nick shouted from the end of the table, causing everyone to laugh for the millionth time that night.

"Well, we just thought you should all know, as I certainly feel you guys are my friends, and I'm sure Kurt feels the same", Kurt nodded his agreement, "but we kind of want to keep it on the down-low. Honestly, if our subscribers found out, we wouldn't really care, but it's not something we want to announce to the world just yet, so if you could not tell everybody just now, that would be great".

Everyone at the table nodded their consent, much to the boy's relief. Most of the group shouted out their support for the couple and promised that they would keep it between them. Kurt and Blaine couldn't be happier to be a part of the YouTuber community at that point. The dinner carried on without much funfair; everyone was having an amazing time. It wasn't until dessert came out that an individual who had been quiet most of the night spoke up;

"Blaine. Hello. I don't think we've met. My name's Sebastian Smythe, I'm an up and coming YouTuber, I've just reached 500,000. Honestly, I'm going to be huge, so you should look out for me". With this, he handed Blaine a business card. Blaine then spends most of the evening listening to Sebastian prattle on about how incredible his channel is, and how him and Blaine would make an amazing collaboration. Honestly, Blaine wasn't a fan of the boy, but he could relate. He knew how amazing it was to be starting out on YouTube and finding your footing, so he kept up the conversation, not noticing that Kurt had noticed where Blaine's attention had been for the last half an hour. At some point in the conversation, Sebastian had moved to sit on the other side of Blaine from Kurt, and slung his arm over the back of Blaine's seat. He didn't think much of it; 'it's a comfortable position', Blaine thought.

Kurt was very uncomfortable with having Sebastian around his boyfriend, but decided to ignore it. He trusted Blaine, and it was way too early in their relationship to play the possessive boyfriend card. So Kurt threw his negative thoughts away, and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

It wasn't until he was back in the guest bedroom of Blaine's house-Blaine was fast asleep, as he'd had a little to drink at dinner-that he noticed David's vlog from the night had been posted. A couple of minutes in, he saw David had started to record the table; Blaine and Sebastian could be seen deep in conversation in the corner of the frame. Kurt remembered that moment, it was totally innocent; the boys had been discussing what their favourite vlogging camera was. But, if he was a viewer, he would see something completely different. Blaine and Sebastian's heads were close together (it was loud in the restaurant), Sebastian's arm was slung around Blaine's chair, and the pair were smiling. Kurt immediately shut his laptop, he wouldn't think about this. He was with Blaine, Blaine was with him, and they were happy. With that, he turned off the light, and fell into a restless sleep.

_Guys! Have you seen David's new video! Seblaine is SO ON! Honestly, I've shipped it since Sebastian's first video! I am dying!_

_Suck it Klainers; Seblaine looks more coupley here that Klaine has in three whole days._

_Oh, are you all conveniently forgetting that THEY KISSED?!_

_OMG get over that, have they acted like a couple since? No. They are friends, stop forcing your beliefs on them._

_Let's be real, here. Seblaine look like a couple in the video; Kurt isn't even talking to them and he looks grumpy as hell. Blaine probably dumped him the second he found someone better._

_You guys are so hateful; you claim we jump to conclusions and yet you do the same thing!_

_Well, this day has sucked #iloveklaine #pleaseletourboysbeok_

_Don't give up hope, guys! Vlogs only show part of their lives, never the full picture!_

_But that's the problem; they didn't know they were being filmed, and yet they were acting like that! Honestly, I don't know if I can still be a fan of Blaine if he's with smarmy Sebastian._

_Agreed, have you guys seen any of his videos? They are so sexist, misogynistic and disgusting! Eurgh, Blaine, get away from him and go back to Kurt._

_Calm down, his videos are hilarious. He tells it like it is._

_No, he tells it like a man who thinks he's better than everyone else._

_Just admit it Klainers, Kurt being in LA has just confirmed they are nothing but friends; SEBLAINE IS SO ON!_


	8. The Fight

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter; once again thanks for the lovely reviews and feedback. I always appreciate them.**

**There are a few things that were pointed out in recent reviews I want to get to;  
Rooz33, I actually already had that planned for a later chapter! I'll be sure to include some of your questions. ;)  
ENIR, I would also love to make longer chapters, but I just can't seem to do it! I always run out of things to say and then decide to continue on the next chapter-but I agree with you on that! Raindropsandroses1, I really appreciate that; if you guys didn't know, I've done two one shots and another completed multi chapter story, so I'd appreciate it if you'd check it out!  
Littlelottebird; I did not know that, thanks for clearing it up; I'll make sure to consider that in future chapters!**

The next day, Kurt was being especially quiet. The pair had planned a cosy day in the house, but so far, Blaine's plan to play board games and stuff their faces with junk food had not come to fruition. His boyfriend had spent most of the day avoiding Blaine by taking an unnecessarily long shower, or pretending to be engrossed in a book that he knew Kurt wasn't reading. Blaine also knew that Kurt hadn't really slept last night; he woke up at 3am and heard Kurt shuffling about in his own room. In short, Blaine was worried.

"Hey baby, are you okay? You've been pretty down today". Blaine said this as he crept up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's waist, trying to convey his support. Kurt tried to slyly wriggle out of Blaine's grasp and refused to face him.

"I'm fine, I'm good, yeah, and why wouldn't I be good?" He said quickly, not looking away from his laptop screen.

"I'm just concerned. Are you feeling homesick? Honestly, I wouldn't blame you. It must be hard to be away from your Dad for so long". Blaine said as he peppered kisses up and down Kurt's long neck.

"Yeah, that's it", Kurt said quickly, "I just miss my Dad so I just want to be on my own for a while". Kurt then scuttled off to the bathroom. Blaine knew that Kurt was upset about something, but he could just tell it wasn't homesickness.

Blaine's attention was suddenly drawn to Kurt's laptop screen; Tumblr was displayed clearly on it. Blaine knew he shouldn't pry, but he couldn't help but look, just in case he could figure out what was bothering Kurt. The next thing he noticed was that his boyfriend had been looking in the 'Klaine' tag; a place Blaine rarely ventured through fear.

_I'm sorry, but I can't stop blogging pics from David's most recent video; sorry not sorry Klainers!_

_Get out of our tag, troll. Nobody cares what you think._

_Wow, someone's bitter from their ship sinking. Honestly, Blaine looks more in love with his dinner last night than Kurt._

Wow, that hurt Blaine a lot. Maybe they weren't at that stage of their relationship yet, but his feelings for Kurt were strong and the idea that someone thought he disliked Kurt really offended him.

_I honestly cannot express my love for Seblaine enough! AHHH! Those gifs! They are way too cute!_

_GUYS! At one point it actually looks like Blaine strokes Sebastian's thigh!_

_I love that Blaine feels confident enough and loves his boyfriend enough to be intimate in a vlog #truelove #seblaine_

_Get away from our tag, how insecure do you have to be to actually post these in the Klaine tag?_

_OMG he was not stroking his thigh he was itching his own leg. Talk about desperate. Just you wait, we'll have our closure; Klaine is on and Seblaine is nothing!_

_Yeah, well explain this; Kurt and Blaine act like nothing but friends, and then when everyone starts to wonder if they are a couple, Blaine brings out his real boyfriend to show everyone that he would never consider Kurt as his._

Blaine could hardly breathe. He couldn't believe that someone would say such horrible things about his boyfriend. He also couldn't believe that anyone would think he would go out with a sleaze ball like Sebastian. Eurgh. After the dinner, Blaine had looked up the boy's videos out of curiosity, and they were vile. Honestly, he was embarrassed to have been seen with the YouTuber.

Blaine knew he had to comfort Kurt. He walked up to the bathroom and gently knocked on the door

"Kurt, I saw what you were looking at on Tumblr, please come out so I can talk to you".

To Blaine's surprise, Kurt did open the door. His eyes were red and swollen, and tear tracks covered his pale skin. Blaine instantly wrapped Kurt up in his arms and held him tight;

"Don't listen to anything they're saying, Kurt. It doesn't matter what they think".

"Well, it does actually", Kurt said, pulling away from Blaine's arms, "being associated with that rat could totally damage your reputation".

"Kurt, it seriously doesn't matter. Let's just leave it alone, live our lives and pretend that shipping doesn't exist, okay? Now let's go watch a movie".

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE JUST BLOWING THIS OFF!" Kurt suddenly shrieked, causing Blaine to jump in surprise, "Do you really not care what they are saying about you…and me…on there!"

Kurt paused for a moment to catch his breath and collect his thoughts; "do you want them to think that?" He suddenly said quietly.

"What? No of course n…"

"You do, don't you? You like that you're seen as this guy who can have anybody; you get pleasure from knowing that they think you're a playboy".

"Kurt, this is ridiculous!" it was Blaine's turn to shout now, "It was you who said that it didn't matter what they thought, and they could make their own conclusions! Honestly, I'm sorry that they said that about you, I really am, and I'm sorry for spending a lot of time with that git last night, but you're being so contradictory. I was more than happy to shout it from the rooftops that we were together, but no, you were the one who didn't want everyone to know. And I respected that".

"This is still allowed to upset me, Blaine! I am still allowed to be hurt that you don't give a damn that everyone thinks you're dating that scumbag and I'm the poor boy you tossed aside".

At this point, the couple were breathing heavily and were crying hard. Both stood across from each other in silence for a good few minutes.

"I'm leaving". Kurt finally said as he stormed across the room, pulled his jacket from the coat rack, picked up his wallet, and opened the door.

"You're…you're going back to New York?" Blaine said, totally heartbroken.

"No, but I can't stay here." And with that, Kurt left, slamming the door shut behind him. Blaine slumped to the floor and cried his eyes out. He was distraught that he had upset Kurt, but he was mostly worried about where Kurt was going. He knew his boyfriend needed his space, but LA could be a dangerous place. As time ticked on and Kurt didn't return, Blaine started to realise he should have gone after the younger boy.

Meanwhile, Kurt was walking slowly along the streets of the city, his arms tucked around himself, sobbing quietly, but hard. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at Blaine, but he was so upset by what had happened. But most importantly, he had no idea where he was going. It was pure luck that when he looked up he saw a familiar street sign, and knew he was near to David's house. He just hoped that he would take him in for the night.

"Kurt, hi!" David said, surprised as he opened the door.

"Hi D-David, can I-I stay with y-you please?" Seeing how upset the boy was, he quickly pulled Kurt into the house and set him down on the sofa.

"Kurt. What's wrong? Did something happen to you?" Kurt shook his head, causing David to sigh in relief; at least Kurt hadn't been attacked or something.

"Me and B-Blaine had a fight. Can I s-stay with you tonight p-please?" David nodded his consent and brought out some pillows and blankets for Kurt to sleep on. The two talked about this, that and the other for most of the evening, as Kurt didn't want to talk about the incident with Blaine. After a while and some hot food, the younger YouTuber seemed a lot more cheerful and positive.

"Kurt, I know you're not in the best position right now, but I haven't ended my vlog for the day; do you mind?"

"Of course not!" Kurt said, wiping away any residual tears from earlier.

"Alright guys, I'm going to go to bed so I'll see you all tomorrow, as per usual. Please don't forget to like this video and leave a comment and, of course, subscribe. I'm here with KurtTheVlogger right now, can you believe it?! Do you want to say goodnight, Kurt?"

"Goodnight Kurt", he said while smiling.

"What a dork, night guys!"

And with that, David went into his room and fell asleep, while Kurt tossed and turned the whole night on the sofa. On the other side of town, Blaine was doing the same thing.

_Okay, David is officially my favourite YouTuber ever! Not only did he confirm Seblaine, but he is TOTALLY dating Kurt! The ending of his recent vlog is way too sweet!_

_Firstly, he didn't confirm anything, and the Durt speculation is exactly that, speculation._

_Okay, first off, why would he be SLEEPING OVER at David's when he's supposed to be staying with Blaine, and why were they so darn cute in the video?_

_Guys, I'm really scared for Klaine. First yesterday's video, and now this. Why would he not be at Blaine's guys? #saveklaine_

_Because they're doing the deed. Seriously, that has to be the only reason. #seblaine #durt_

_Did you guys notice that neither specified that they would be sleeping in separate beds? If I were them and we weren't dating, I would kind of want to clarify that… #lolklaine_

_I love this relationship! Blaine seems so happy and in love with Sebastian, and Kurt is having a sordid love affair with an older man! (Even if it is only a 10 year difference) #durt #seblaine #sohappy_

_Ignore the haters, Klainers, we'll have our day! #klaine #lolseblaine #loldurt_

**Sorry to add in another love triangle guys, but trust me, everything will work out!**


	9. The Meet Up

**Hey guys! Once again thankyou for the lovely reviews, follows, favourites etc. You're really making this story so much fun to write! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is mostly dialogue but it's necessary I think!**

Blaine woke up suddenly the next day to violent knocking on his door. He had spent the whole night lying awake; terrified that Kurt was still wandering the streets, until he fell into a fitful sleep around 6am, so his heart was in his throat when he heard the knocks. Quickly pulling on a hoodie to look somewhat presentable, Blaine ran to the front door, slipping on the hard wood floor on his way, before yanking open the door.

There stood Kurt. Blaine had never been so relieved to see anybody before in his life. He exhaled deeply and swiftly took Kurt into his arms, hugging him for all he could.

"I'm so, so, sorry Kurt, please don't go back home", Blaine said, his voice muffled by Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Blaine. Of course I'm staying here, I couldn't leave you just yet", Kurt replied with a small smile, but with tears in his eyes. Blaine withdrew himself from Kurt and looked the stunning boy in the eyes. Without saying a word, he took Kurt's hand and led him into the living room, sitting both of them down on the sofa.

"Kurt, where did you sleep last night?"

"David's. I just kind of found his place and luckily he let me stay. Don't worry Blaine if I couldn't find anywhere I would have come back".

"I was so worried. God, I'm so stupid, Kurt. I swear to you, I do not have any feelings for Sebastian. He makes me feel dirty just by being in the same room. I love you, Kurt, nobody else".

Kurt gasped at this statement; Blaine loved him?

"I love you too", he said back quickly, scared that none of this was real. The pair grinned at each other before smashing their faces together, kissing for all they were worth. 'I love yous' were exchanged constantly between kisses.

"I'm sorry too", Kurt said once they surfaced for air, "I knew in my heart that you didn't want to be seen as a playboy, but I got so insecure and jealous. I mean what have I got against Sebastian except more subscribers?" This pained Blaine to hear.

"Don't you dare say that, Kurt. You are perfect, everything about you. I love you so much".

The pair decided to spend the rest of the morning cuddling and talking about their feelings; they didn't really feel up to going to the beach like they had planned. But, all too soon it was three o'clock, and the pair had to head to their meet up. Honestly, neither really felt like going. They were still so emotional and just wanted to declare their love to each other all day, but their fans really meant a lot to them and they knew it would be a lot of fun, so they dressed more presentable and headed to their meet up location.

As soon as they arrived they could hear the screams from the subscribers. Looking out the car window they couldn't even see where the line ended. Getting out the car was even worse, the noise intensified to a whole new level, even blowing Kurt back a bit. He couldn't believe that people were actually waiting to see him; they were screaming because he was here. Kurt knew he never wanted to give this up. Blaine had held a few meet ups before, due to living on LA, so he guided Kurt through his instructions and where to stand.

"I've never seen a crowd like this before!" Blaine said. Although he'd never admit it, Kurt felt very happy that he had caused this turn out.

The pair had decided to do a more casual meet up; no sitting behind tables. Kurt and Blaine stood side by side at the front of the queue, and every couple of minutes a new group would come up and take a picture and chat with both of them together. However, it turns out it wasn't going to be that simple; right at the front of the queue, taking pictures with their subscribers, was Sebastian. Kurt went rigid when he saw him; there was no way Sebastian hadn't seen all the shipping going on since David's video. Blaine motioned for Kurt to follow him and walked both of them over to the front of the line;

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" The YouTuber smiled at the pair;

"Well, I was doing a meet up today too, so I thought, why not join you guys? Nobody will care, right? Now come on, your fans have been waiting for ages; it's rude to just stand there, Kurt". Kurt had no idea why Sebastian had only addressed him, well, he had some idea, but he decided to ignore it and started to greet his fans.

Most of them were extremely sweet, and even brought him a few gifts. Kurt was overwhelmed by the love he felt today. However, every now and then he would meet someone he really didn't know how to talk to;

"OMG I can't believe you arrived with Blaine! We think you two are just the cutest; omg can we get a picture with the both of you?"

"Err, sure…"

"Oh no, we meant just you and Blaine!"

Kurt knew shippers were crazy, but meeting them in real life was something else. He had an inkling that they had approached him for a reason. As soon as he logged on to Tumblr, he saw his suspicions were confirmed.

_OMG! I just met Kurt and Blaine…and Sebastian but I kind of just ignored him. They were both so sweet, Kurt especially; you could tell he was totally nervous! _

_Holy cow! Did they interact? Did they do anything couply?! Mama needs her Klaine fix!_

_Unfortunately not, but I could only see them from the front of the line so I only saw them for a couple of minutes total, so maybe someone later on did?! But when we took a group photo I swear their hands touched behind their backs! Maybe it was a fever dream because it was roasting hot, but I'm going to believe it's true._

_OMG I love being a klainer on days like this! :D:D:D:D #klaine #klaineison #otp4lyf_

_But guys, Sebastian was there Seriously, we're all assuming that Blaine and Seb met the night of David's video, but they must have been friends already if he's invited to their meet up? _

_Yeah, I'm happy you're all rioting and I hate to bring the mood down but I couldn't enjoy reading your Klaine experience knowing sebitch was there :/_

_Told you! You think an acquaintance would be invited to their meet up? This, as well as the lack of Klaine interaction there, proves to me that Blaine is showing us all who his real bf is! He was so obvious in David's video, and now bringing his bf (who wasn't even supposed to be there) to meet his fans? #married #waytoocute_

The meet up seemed to last for hours and it was very dark by the time they had talked to the last people, but it was worth it. Honestly, other than meeting Blaine, it was the best day of Kurt's life. He had never felt so loved and appreciated, and he now really knew why he made videos. Sebastian was nowhere to be found at this point; after an hour or two he left, stating that the viewers weren't worth standing around in the heat for. As disgusting as they found him, they were glad he was gone.

The pair decided to walk back home, as it was a nice evening. The peace and quiet brought Kurt's mind back to another subscriber he had met at the beginning of the meet up;

"OMG Sebastian! Sebastian! I love you so much! Will you sign my hat?!"

"Of course I will. There, now it's Seb-approved", he said with a wink, causing a loud cry of giggles.

"You and Blaine are way too cute! Honestly, you're like the best couple ever, I ship you guys so much!"

"Oh, thank you so much I really appreciate that, and I'm sure Blaine does too".

"What the hell Sebastian?" Blaine had said once the subscriber had moved on, "We are not a couple, we are not going to be a couple, and I don't want anyone thinking we are a couple".

"Oh, come on Blaine, since you're being all hush-hush with porcelain over here, let me have my fun".

"No Sebastian, leave us alone".

After that the next person in the line had come up to them, stopping the conversation dead in its tracks.

"Blaine?" Kurt said as they approached Blaine's street.

"Yeah, babe", he couldn't help but blush once again at the endearment; "I really hate Sebastian". Blaine chuckled at his bluntness;

"Me too, hopefully we'll never have to deal with him again, okay?" Kurt just hummed and the pair continued their comfortable silence. As they approached Blaine's door, he spoke;

"Kurt, have you seen David's vlog from last night?" Kurt shook his head, "you should see what they are saying…it's nothing bad!" He quickly stated when his boyfriend's face dropped, "it's just, they're all talking about how sweet of a couple you and David are, and since we promised to be honest with each other, I'm really jealous".

By this point the pair were in Blaine's apartment;

"Blaine, sweetie, I love you so much, don't listen to what they say, nothing happened at David's. Look, I'll even tweet about it".

"No, I know you don't want to just shout out to the world that we're dating".

"I don't have to, look".

** KurtTheVlogger: Sorry fellas, me and DavidTheKing aren't dating, Eurgh, he's old!**

Kurt and Blaine laughed at this for several minutes, especially when they saw David had retweeted it with an jokey, angry fake, before falling into a much deeper sleep that they had experienced the night before.

_HA! See, he's not dating David! If you say he is then you are calling Kurt a liar. #klaineison_

_Okay, maybe he isn't, but maybe he's just protecting David by saying they aren't, I mean, you klainers kind of went insane and sent some really hurtful things to David._

_Don't generalise us like that, there are crazy people in every fandom you know! #crazy #ihatefandomwars_

_KLAINE HATERS DON'T WORRY! I met them! Here's a picture as proof. I met Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian today at the meet up and I told Seb that he and Blaine were a really cute couple and HE THANKED ME AND SAID HIM AND BLAINE APPRECIATED IT! #seblaine #lolklaine _

_OMG this is the best news I've heard all day! :D:D #seblaine_

_Wow, you asked him? You are so rude. #lolseblainers_

_Honey, Seb didn't seem to mind, so go back to your sunk ship._

_Okay, first of all, you have no proof he said that, you seblainers make stuff up all the time. Secondly, Sebastian is totally the kind of person to pretend he's in a relationship with Blaine; he only has 500,000 subscribers; compared to the people at David's dinner, that's nothing. He's leeching of off Blaine. Thirdly, did Blaine himself even say anything? No. He probably had no idea Seb was spraffing nonsense about him._

_I love you; thankyou for speaking some sense! Never trust a word out of that weasel's mouth! #klaineison #lolseblainers_

_**Thanks for reading! Next time: a Q&A YouTube video by Kurt and Blaine, a date at the Santa Monica pier, and Kurt flies home…but this is by no means the end to the story!**_


	10. Going Home

**Hello once again! Thanks for all your beautiful reviews, I really hope you all like this chapter. It's a lot of dialogue, but they are filming a video! Also, rooz33, I hope you don't mind but I basically just used your question suggestions for the Q&A!**

**Lastly, there's not a lot of Tumblr stuff this chapter, which I know a lot of you like, but it just wouldn't fit. But never fear, it isn't gone, the fandoms will return!**

The next day was Kurt's last full day in the sunny city, causing both boys to have a gloomy air around them. But neither wanted to spend it moping around, so they finally decided to film a much-requested video together. As Kurt had featured heavily in Blaine's videos throughout the week, they decided to post the video on KurtTheVlogger. They made sure the lighting and the background was perfect, and pressed record;

"Hey guys, it's Kurt and I am here with a very special guest that I'm sure you're all very excited to see. It's the number one most subscribed person on YouTube, and my favourite person in the whole entire world, Blaine Anderson, aka DailyBlaine!"

"Hey guys, it's so amazing to finally be on Kurt's channel. Well, in the flesh, at least".

"Yeah, if you haven't seen the live shows via Skype that me and Blaine have done I'll leave a link to those in the information bar down below. So I thought today we would do a simple Q&A".

"Oh so simple…"

"So I'm going to go to Twitter and read your tweets and we'll see which ones look like the most fun to answer, are you ready Blaine?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life, Kurt".

"Tone it down a bit, Blaine"."

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited!"

"He ate some sugar before we filmed this video, I'm so, so sorry. Okay, question number one; what did each of you think when you finally see each other in real life? Wink, wink. Okay, ignoring the winks there, Blaine?"

"My mind was racing I can barely remember! When I saw him I thought, wow. He is even more beautiful in real life. And then when we hugged I thought, he smells of vanilla, and anything after that was kind of a blur".

"Yeah…I kind of went a bit insane on the body spray because I was sweating so much. I'm just being honest! I thought Blaine also looked even more handsome in real life and I thought his smile was super adorable. Okay Blaine you can read out the next question".

"Okay, Kurt. What do you think of the age difference between us? In case you don't know-where have you been?-Kurt's 18 and I'm 22. Personally, it never bothered me. When my friends first found out I was Skyping with a teenager they were kind of sketchy about it, but once they met Kurt they could see why I liked him so much!"

"Aww! Well, honestly, and I've never told Blaine this, but it caused some problems for me. I didn't care, but when my Dad found out he went crazy and thought that Blaine was trying to take advantage of me. Honestly, he couldn't even hurt a fly, but whatever. So my Dad banned me from interacting with Blaine, even mentioning him in a video, as it gave the wrong impression to my easily-influenced audience. So there was about a week, if Blaine remembers, where I just ignored him, but eventually I managed to get my Dad to see how important Blaine was to me, and the rest was history".

"Wow. I had no idea. Thank you for fighting for me, Kurt".

"It was worth it. Now, onto the next question, which of course, was the most common one, how's your romantic relationship with each other going".

"Well…erm….you see…."

"I think what Blaine's trying to say is that we've grown very close over this trip….as you'd expect….and…we really care about each other. A lot".

"Yeah, that sounds good!"

"Okay well I think that's enough questions, see you later guys!"

Kurt shut the camera off and sat back on his chair with a loud exhale;

"I didn't even think before I read out the question, that was so stupid".

"Hey, don't worry about it; you can always edit it out".

"Nah, I'll leave it. Honestly, I'm getting tired of keeping this a secret".

Inside, Blaine was elated, but he knew Kurt wasn't in the position to discuss the topic right now;

"Hey, let's not spend the day worrying; want to go to the Santa Monica pier?"

The elated look on Kurt's face gave Blaine his answer. He laughed and the pair set off to the beach.

_I've been waiting for Kurt's video since he told us he was going to LA! I love Blaine's vlogs but there's something about just talking straight to the camera that feels so much more personal. Another great video by Kurt._

_But are we ignoring their last answer? #uncomfortable_

_Oh my goodness this was perfect! I'm sad they felt uncomfortable, but then again, they didn't have to answer the question. God I love those awkward goobers._

_You guys really love reading into things, huh? This means nothing. Cute video, sure, but we've had more cutesy stuff from Durt recently. #lolklaine #lolklainers_

The beach was very hot, with the sun beating down on the boardwalk. Kurt and Blaine sauntered along, their hands swinging between them. It was wonderful that they both could live in areas of the world were most people accepted who they were. It wasn't long before Blaine was distracted by candy floss, causing Kurt to be yanked to the sketchy looking sweet-treat salesman and received a bright pink stick of the sugary substance;

"It's sweet, just like you", Blaine said, it was cheesy as hell, but Kurt loved it.

The duo then decided to go on the Ferris wheel once they had finished their candy. They lucked out and got a carriage all to themselves, allowing Kurt to snuggle up to Blaine while they enjoyed the view. Looking down at the pier, Kurt could see the hustle and bustle of the tourists taking pictures of everything around them. In this moment, for the first time, he wished he wasn't going back to New York not because of Blaine, but because he would miss this city so much. Feeling tears in his eyes, Kurt leaned back again and focused his attention on Blaine who was gently stroking his shoulder with his thumb, looking out the other side at the beautiful blue ocean. Blaine felt so calm and relaxed, but was fighting back tears by looking the other way; he was going to miss Kurt so much his heart ached just thinking about it. He really hoped they could survive the distance.

Eventually, they were let off the ride and the pair moved on to the Playland Arcade after Kurt refused to go on the roller coaster as it would "mess up my hair". Blaine and Kurt spent many hours in the games room, battling each other at every game they could get their hands on. Blaine won most, as he had been coming to the arcade since he was a child, but Kurt was surprisingly good at air hockey, they both found out. Blaine's sadness had momentarily disappeared as he took in the scene before him; Kurt was trying to score balls into the basket, but was failing miserably due to his lack of any sports skills. Blaine remembered coming here as a young teenager with his friends, always the fifth wheel. He had wished that he had someone to hold hands with and play the stupid games with. And now he had that, with the most incredible person he had ever met.

Kurt eventually gave up on the game, deeming it stupid and impossible to win. Blaine motioned for Kurt to follow him and brought them over to the claw crane. He had several attempts, and won a few stupid prizes, but he knew the one he wanted to get Kurt. He'd had his eye on it since he was fourteen years old; of course, this was a newer one, as someone won it almost every week. It was a small bear, no bigger than the palm of his hand. It was brown and fluffy and had a cute bow-tie round its neck. Since he had seen it all those years ago, he had wanted to win it for someone special. Almost twenty wasted dollars later, and he managed to nab his prize. Blaine pumped his fist in the air, shouting unnecessarily loudly, and handed it carefully over to Kurt who smiled widely;

"Thank you Blaine, are you sure you want to give it to me, it looks a bit like you".

"Of course. I won it for you. Now we should probably go get dinner, it's late".

Kurt looked outside and realised it was almost pitch black outside, time sure does fly when you're having fun. Blaine swung his arm around Kurt's waist loosely, and the pair walked down the harbour, symbolising Kurt's last night in LA.

The next morning was a battle for both of them. Blaine had to almost drag Kurt out of his bed in the guest room and help him get ready and pack the last essential items, making sure the bear was carefully placed on top, as Kurt had slept with it last night. Blaine tried not to notice the tear stains on the bear.

The ride to the airport was almost silent except from a few sobs that escaped both their mouths every couple of minutes. Their hands stayed firmly clasped on the centre console the whole time, making it hard for Blaine to drive, but he didn't care.

Blaine stayed as long as he could in the terminal, but eventually, Kurt just had to go through security. The pair hugged so tightly it hurt their muscles, before eventually letting go; now fully sobbing. The people around them were staring, but they barely noticed.

"I love you so much Blaine, thank you for the best week of my life".

"You too. You too. I love you to the ends of the earth Kurt. And we're going to be fine long distance, just you see. Be sure to Skype me when you get home okay? I want to make sure that pretty face got home alright".

Kurt laughed slightly at this, "I will. I love you".

"I love you", Blaine said, almost whispering at this point, due to the lump in his throat. Kurt slowly detached himself from Blaine and walked backwards towards the gate, waving sadly. Blaine waved back and blew a kiss, before turning and walking out the airport. He knew he couldn't stay or he'd never let Kurt leave, and Kurt knew this as well. He did dare to look back once though, and saw Kurt briefly glance over to him, before walking through the door and out of sight. Blaine was about to burst into even more tears when he heard his phone go off. It was a text message from Kurt.

I miss you already, I love you.

And Blaine finally let himself sob.

**Sorry about that ending…yeah. Just to clarify, guys. THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. There should be about 25 chapters overall!**


	11. Back To Normal

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I also hope you like this one. Not a lot occurs, but it was needed. **

Kurt was really happy to be back in his home city; as amazing as LA was, he truly missed the hustle and bustle of New York and its inhabitants. Most of all, he had missed his Dad;

"Hey bud, oh it's so good to see you!" He had exclaimed as Kurt flung himself into his father's arms at the airport.

"I missed you so much, Dad". Kurt said, although his voice was muffled by Burt's flannel shirt.

"I missed you too kiddo, you're going to have to tell me all about your trip".

And Kurt did just that. He told Burt everything from the ship wars, to his new found relationship with Blaine, to all the sites he had seen in the sunny city. Burt was so proud of his son; he had gone to the other side of the country all on his own and had a great time; he was so independent. The older Hummel was of course concerned about the sleeping arrangements now Kurt and Blaine's relationship had turned romantic. But he trusted his son, and Kurt was almost graduating high school and would be moving out anyway, he knew he had to let him make his own choices now.

It was almost a week after Kurt had returned home that both he and Blaine were available to do a live Skype session with their audiences once again. Both boys had spoken on the phone and texted non-stop of course, but the subscribers were a demanding bunch, and missed the presence of Kurt in Blaine's daily vlogs.

"Hey guys, hope you can all see us, okay", Blaine started off the live stream, "okay, so if you've just stumbled across this show, then you should know that I am Blaine and this is Kurt and we are going to be talking about nothing and be super boring, but people seem to like it".

"I'M not boring", Kurt interjected, pretending to be hurt. Blaine laughed at this;

"No, you're not boring, you're adorable", Blaine smiled at Kurt's wide smile, "so I thought today me and Kurt could do a tag video, I was thinking the '15 weird questions tag'; an oldie, but a goodie".

"Sounds fun, but maybe we should read some comments first, as they seem to be going crazy", Kurt interjected, but he soon wished he hadn't. The usually clever and fun comments had turned into a full-out shipping war.

_When they smile at each other it is the cutest thing ever! I can't get over it 3_

_You two are so sweet; will you please at least mention your relationship?_

_Are you two dating?_

_Will you please just tell us if you're dating so the comments can go back to normal pleeeeease? _

_Guys, they're not mentioning it because they are both dating other people and it would make it awkward for them._

_I think Kurt's just missing David too much._

_Are you seriously going on about Durt? Kurt said they weren't dating, move on._

_Oh, and Blaine's missing Sebastian!_

_Are you kidding? Sebastian's probably in the background!_

_I swear I heard someone cough, that has to be Seb! 333 You don't have to hide him, Blaine, those who are sane will support you and love you!_

_Nobody coughed, you're all delusional._

_Can we all just focus on the live stream please? Geez…the comments section used to be fun…_

"Well…okay there doesn't seem to be many relevant questions there….so we'll head onto the tag…" Blaine said.

"Yeah….that seems like a good idea", Kurt replied. The pair answered a lot of silly questions, causing a lot of the comments to go back to the norm; adding in witty remarks or laughing at their answers, however the shippers were still ever-present and really putting a bit of a downer on the whole thing.

"Next question Kurt, what's a weird habit of yours? Remember, you guys can answer in the comments as well. Mine would have to be, and this is really embarrassing, that I…grab my butt in my sleep. I'm being totally serious!" He exclaims as Kurt laughs and the comments explode, "I wake up and my behind is covered in nail marks, I don't know if it comforts me when I sleep, but it's so weird and I have no recollection of it at all. Stop laughing!"

Kurt is too far gone to even attempt to stop himself. Tears are streaming down his face, "I'm sorry Blaine that is just too funny, you should really go and see a doctor or a psychiatrist or something!"

"Stop, Kurt!" Blaine said, sounding annoyed but he had a big grin on his face, "well, I've been embarrassed enough, so I think we'll end the live stream here. Thanks once again for joining us guys, I'll have a new video up tomorrow as usual".

"And…I-I'll have one…oh my god…tomorrow…bye", Kurt said between laughs, and the screen went blank. Not a minute later he received a text;

You are going to pay for that, Kurt!-B

I didn't say you had to share it!-K

Well I wish I hadn't now: P-B

Honestly, as hilarious as it was, I thought it was pretty cute-K

Well, I'm glad, I guess-B

Maybe next time we see each other I'll grab your butt ;)-K

Kurt Hummel! What has gotten into you?-B

I just miss you -K

I guess missing me makes you sassy?-B

I guess so!-K

I miss you too, by the way-B

And with that, Kurt and Blaine returned to their everyday lives. Blaine filmed collabs with many YouTubers, attended meeting and continued his daily vlogs. Kurt went back to school and studied most of the week, and filmed videos and went shopping with his friends on the weekends. Everything seemed just like it was before Kurt visited, except the texts between Blaine and Kurt were much more flirty and confident than before. Although they were both extremely busy, they made sure they called every evening to catch up; texts were just too impersonal. Even the shippers seemed to have calmed down a bit, as they had nothing new to riot over.

Everything was as good as it could be, until certain YouTubers decided to rile things up once more.

** SebastianSmytheOfficial: Loved watching the live stream DailyBlaine, especially from where I was sitting ;)**

_OMG do you know what this means! #seblaine_

_Seb was totally hinting to us that he was there with Blaine!_

_Of course, and Blaine didn't want to upset Kurt or cause a riot so he was out of frame 3 #socute #lolklaine_

_Honestly, at this point I just feel sorry for Klainers, they are so delusional and we are getting more and more clues every day from our gorgeous boys ;)_

_Sebitch is crazy. Like, literally. I think he's mentally unhinged. He's been proven to lie before; remember he said he got a recording contract and someone contacted the company and said they'd never heard of a Sebastian before? I call bull on this one._

_Yeah, this tweet is just vague enough that when we discover he wasn't there he can cover his ass and say we read too much into the tweet #klaine #lolseblaine_

_Honestly I feel sorry for seblainers, they really do like to read into things and the fact they think Sebastian is a good fit for Blaine is digusting #lolseblaine_

_Wow, Klainers are bitter today, can't say I blame them ;) #seblaine #lolklaine #lolklainers_


	12. Distance Hurts

**Hey guys, once again thanks for the lovely responses. Once again, not a lot happens in this chapter but it really shows how Kurt and Blaine are right now and, of course, some lovely tumblr comments too, although not as many as normal. Hope you enjoyed and please stick around, because the next chapter's a good 'un!**

The weeks go by and the distance between the boys becomes harder and harder. Kurt doesn't film as much, causing his twitter mentions to be filled with subscribers constantly asking when his next video will be up, and Blaine's vlogs lack their usual cheerfulness. Every day Blaine's comments included phrases like;

_Blaine, I miss seeing you're beautiful smile, you looked so sad!_

_This vlog was so short today and you didn't look well, hope you okay, buddy!_

Honestly, both Kurt and Blaine were so tired of missing each other. Their daily thoughts were consumed with the other. They tried to talk as much as they could, but with Kurt's final exams and graduation coming up, they just couldn't find the time. Furthermore, high school wasn't the only stress Kurt had going on in his life;

"Kurt bud", Burt started one night over dinner, "I heard your NYU college application has to be in soon, and you only have a week left for Parsons". Kurt sighed; he was hoping he wouldn't have to have this conversation so soon.

"I haven't even started them yet, dad".

"What?! Why not, this is what you've wanted since you knew what fashion was".

"I know, now I'm just torn…"

"Don't tell me you're going to do YouTube full time? You know I support you with that like crazy, but I just don't see it being a stable career until you're sixty".

"No, I know, I'm not thinking about that, it's just…I'm not sure New York's where I want to be". Burt finally stopped eating at this statement and looked Kurt fully in the eyes.

"Okay, now I'm confused. Kurt, you love this city more than you love me, where else could you possibly want to go?"

"Los Angeles", Kurt said bluntly, causing Burt to gape.

"What on earth? Kurt, you have never mentioned wanting to live in LA in your whole life. You hate warm weather, and you said yourself that the traffic pollution clogged your skin or something".

"I know…it was just a thought", Kurt replied, looking defeated. Burt sighed loudly,

"Look Kurt, I want you to do whatever makes you happy. If that's heading off to the other side of the country? Then I'll be sad but I'll get over it. This just seems kind of sudden, buddy. Make sure whatever you choose is what you really want".

"I will", Kurt said with a smile, and the pair continued their dinner.

Over the other side of the country, Blaine was depressed.

"Wes, I feel like crap. I have no motivation to do videos anymore".

"I know Blaine, everyone's noticed. Your last video was two minutes long, for heaven's sake. What can I do to get you into it again?"

"Bring Kurt here and never let him leave", Blaine deadpanned. Wes was having a hard time hearing his friend as Blaine's face was smooshed into a pillow as he had flopped onto the sofa in despair moments before.

"Yeah, I don't think that would go down very well, you know, legally", Wes replied, "I'm sorry you miss him so much Blaine, I really do. I wish I could do something to make you feel better".

"I know Wes, it's just hard. And I don't want to disappoint any of my subscribers, but it's so difficult".

"Look, let's go out to a club tonight and get totally wasted until we can't even remember our own names. You can film it, put it in your vlog, and hey presto, you've got a hilarious vlog as you are a ridiculous drunk!"

Blaine thought about it for a second. He really felt too depressed to go out, but it had been a while and he really wanted to make a good vlog for his audience. "I'm in", he finally said and headed off to take a much needed shower.

Meanwhile, Kurt was finishing his night time ritual and listening to the beautiful harmonies of Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth when his phone rang. Seeing it was Blaine, he picked up quickly, excited to hear his warm voice.

"Hey Blaine, I was just thinking about you!" He said breathlessly.

"Hey! Kurt! You're my favourite, you know that?" Blaine slurred.

"What? Blaine, are you feeling alright?"

"No Kurt, I miss you so, so, so much, you know that? So much, like a lot. Like, too much".

"Okay, I get it Blaine", Kurt interjected. He wanted to laugh but he was too confused to do so.

"Say you miss me too, please".

"I miss you too, Blaine".

"Wish I could be with you right now. I-I-I lurve you Kurt", Blaine said, emphasising the 'lurve'. It was then that it clicked for Kurt;

"Blaine, are you drunk?!"

"Mmmmmmm", was the response Kurt received, "I went out with Wes and we got super wasted. Well, I got super wasted; Wes is being an old man and only has one beer. Hey Wes, you're an old man!"

"Are you having fun, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Not as much fun as if you were here! Can you come here and dance with me?"

"No Blaine", Kurt said. He felt an explanation as to why he couldn't be there would be lost on the drunken man, "I'm going to go now, okay?" Kurt ignored the sounds of Blaine's protests and continued, "I'm glad you're having fun, but make sure you don't drink too much and stick with Wes. Promise, baby?"

"I promise Kurt, but only because I love you so much".

"You're a dork", Kurt laughed.

"You're MY dork! Make sure everyone at school knows that, okay?"

"Okay, I'll tell them all tomorrow, Blaine", Kurt said, laughing again, "love you".

"I LOVE YOU", was the shouted response on the other end. Hanging up, Kurt was contemplative. It was so nice to speak to Blaine, even when he wouldn't remember it the next day. Sometimes he worried that Blaine wasn't taking care of himself. Kurt had seen his most recent vlogs and he saw how down his boyfriend had been. Knowing that he was loosening up and having some fun put Kurt's mind at ease, and he fell into a deep sleep.

** KurtTheVlogger: Stuck between a rock and a hard place right now, guys!**

** KurtTheVlogger: It's college decision time, and I need to choose where I want to go…any advice?**

** KurtTheVlogger: I've always dreamed of college in New York, but recently, LA is where my heart is…**

_Oh my god…this is total retaliation from Seb's tweet! Seb tries to drop us a clue (total red herring) and so Kurt sends one right back!_

"_LA is where my heart is", can someone engrave that on my tombstone please! These boy's will be the death of me! #klaine_

_This is so sweet! That's enough confirmation for me, right there. I don't need anything else. #klaineison_

_This is a vague tweet…don't read too much into it, Klainers #lolklainers_


	13. A Welcome Surprise

**Hey guys; hope you enjoy this chapter. A lot of you are frustrated by the ever-present Sebastian (me too), but he'll get what he deserves ;) **

**I know these last few chapters with Kurt back home haven't been action-packed, but in one or two chapters things start to occur!**

A week later, Kurt is awoken rudely by loud and incessant knocking on the door. Grumbling to himself, Kurt pulled his body out of bed and rushed to the door, annoyed that this was the one Saturday morning his dad decided to spend at the garage. The knocking was getting louder and more frequent as Kurt approached the door, annoying him to no end.

"WHAT?!" He shouted angrily as he opened the door, and then gaped. In front of him, obscuring almost the whole view of the doorway was a large bouquet of red and yellow roses. They were absolutely beautiful, and so vibrant and colourful. After a few seconds of being completely gobsmacked, the flowers moved out the way to reveal Blaine standing behind the, grinning like an idiot.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked and leapt forward to hug his boyfriend, inhaling the scent he had come to miss so much.

"Hey gorgeous", Blaine said as his reply. Both stood in the doorway for several minutes just embracing each other, although this was hard for Blaine with the large bouquet.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt eventually asked, not releasing himself from Blaine's hold.

"I missed you so much, and I had a free weekend, so what else would I do?" He answered with a grin. The pair stepped into the house and Kurt took the gorgeous flowers and put them in a vase.

"So this is the famous Hummel house?" Blaine teased.

"Yeah, it's not much; it's definitely not as cool as your place", Kurt said.

"Are you kidding, it's awesome! There's so much of your personality in it!" This made Kurt very proud for some reason, "Now come here, you. I've missed my boyfriend kisses", Blaine said with a smile, taking Kurt by the belt loops and dragging him in for a long, drawn-out kiss, their tongues lazily moving around each other.

They stayed this way for quite some time until Blaine's stomach rumbled, causing both of them to laugh. Kurt took this as his opportunity to show off his talent for cooking and created a feast for Blaine-a healthy one, of course, as he knew Blaine's habit of eating junk food when he's travelling. Blaine spent just as much time complimenting the food as he did eating it.

This gave Kurt visions of ten years in the future; both of them living together. Kurt would be taking a break from his designs to film a video, and then cook dinner, when Blaine would walk in the door from shooting collabs all day. The pair would spend the evening eating dinner and watching trash TV, before falling asleep on the couch as always, causing Kurt to state every morning that they may as well sell their bed. It was in that moment Kurt knew what he had to do.

But right now, he just wanted to live in the moment and enjoy having his beautiful boyfriend here, whom he didn't know when he would have been able to see next. After Blaine had wolfed down his lunch they went into Kurt's bedroom, which Blaine loved even more than the rest of the house, and sat down to film a video. They decide on the tin can challenge, which Blaine is reluctant to do since he felt very full after his feast.

The pair gets into their usual shtick right away, and it feels like they were never apart. The video is a huge success, they can just tell. It's funny, sweet, and shows off both of their video skills. Blaine is a little depressed after filming, as he got all the disgusting ones;

"Oh my god, Kurt, I think this is dog food! No, I can't eat this, I forfeit".

"There is no forfeiting in this challenge, now eat it!"

"Eurgh, that is so gross".

"But you did it!"

"Yeah, but just because I want to win so badly. You're turn".

"Okay, I'm scared. Uh oh...oh! I think this is fruit! Yes, it's canned fruit. I love this stuff!"

Blaine couldn't really be upset he lost though; he just loved seeing Kurt's face light up when he won.

_Okay, that video is so sweet!_

_I can't believe Blaine came all the way out to visit him just for one day! #klaine #cuties_

_AHHH! This is such a sweet video, even if it did involve several shots of Blaine gagging on animal food…_

_Okay I'm a Seblaine shipper but I have to admit this video was funny as hell! One of Kurt's best. #kurthummel #kurtthevlogger_

_This is a great video, but only because of Blaine. Honestly I'm sick of Kurt's face being associated with Blaine._

_You're just bitter than Blaine dropped everything to come out to New York and SEE HIS BOYFRIEND!_

_This was such a boyfriend move; they are way too sweet #klaine #klaineison #lolseblainers #lolseblaine_

Blaine and Kurt spent the rest of the day snuggling and watching movies; their favourite past time. It was early evening when Burt got back from the shop, very surprised to see another boy in his house.

"Hello. Kurt, what's going on here?"

"Dad, this is Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is my dad Burt Hummel".

"It's a pleasure to meet you sure", Blaine said confidently, although his shaking hands gave him away; he did not think this through when he decided to surprise Kurt.

"Likewise. I'm very grateful for everything you've done for my son, Blaine. Although I'm not sure I appreciate you turning up here uninvited and being in the house alone with my teenage son".

"Oh, no it's not like that I swear!" Blaine was quick to point out, "I'm sorry, I should have asked you before I came, I was just so excited to see Kurt. We did nothing but watch TV, honest".

Burt loved winding this kid up. He could tell Blaine was honest and his intentions were pure. The way Kurt looked at him and Blaine at his son radiated love. He could definitely picture Blaine as a good son-in-law, although he'd never say that; he didn't want the boy getting too big for his boots.

"When are you leaving, Blaine?" Burt asked.

"A couple of hours, sir", Blaine said sadly, causing Kurt to whimper.

"Alright, well, it was nice to meet you. I'm going to head upstairs".

With that, Blaine collapsed into the sofa;

"That was the most terrifying moment of my life". Kurt laughed at this;

"Don't be silly, he loved you, honest".

The duo spent the rest of their time together exchanging kisses and declarations of love. Both definitely needed the affirmation from the other.

_Okay, so I live in New York and I was walking near my house (I won't say where for privacy reasons, but it is fairly close to KurtTheVlogger's house), and I SAW SEBASTIAN!_

_Woah, is this legit?_

_100%! After I stopped freaking out I followed him and said I was such a fan and we took a picture together; look!_

_AHHH! I am so freaking jealous!_

_I was in NY a week ago! So frustrating._

_Guys, Blaine is in NY! I bet Seb came with him to keep him company #seblaine_

_And to make sure Kurt didn't try and steal him man, I bet! #seblaine #lolklaine #lolkurt_

_AWW! Sebastian is such an amazing boyfriend. I would kill to have a bf like that!_


	14. Gone Too Soon

**Hey guys; I was totally overwhelmed by your lovely reviews from the last chapter, so thankyou so much for that! :') I decided to upload this a bit earlier, as I'm going out tonight, so enjoy this early surprise!**

It got to midnight before Blaine decided he really had to leave if he didn't want to miss his plane (he really did want to miss it); he had delayed the inevitable as long as he could. Blaine stretched for a few minutes on the sofa, trying to ignore the fact he had to smarten himself up and wake Kurt, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. The younger boy was snoring softly with his mouth slightly open. Honestly, it was the most adorable thing Blaine had ever seen, which only made leaving harder.

"Kurt", Blaine said softly, gently shaking his boyfriend. As he woke, Kurt blinked up at him blearily before rubbing his eyes, trying to focus on the present.

"Do you have to leave now?" He eventually murmured as he stretched.

"Yeah, but I promise I'll see you soon, okay gorgeous", Blaine reassured, as he lifted Kurt's face up by the chin to look him in the face. Kurt's eyes were starting to go blurry through fresh tears.

"Please can you stay?" The younger of the two said quietly, his voice wobbling. This broke Blaine heart and Blaine burst into tears himself.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm going to miss you so much". Blaine flung himself at Kurt and wondered if coming here in the first place was a good idea. It just made leaving so much harder. The pair had embraced for about five minutes when they heard the stairs creaking, causing them to slowly move apart.

"Kiddo, it's late and I'm sure Blaine's plane leaves soon. Better see him off". Both Blaine and Kurt were so grateful for Burt's interference, otherwise they weren't sure if Blaine would ever have gone. With one look at his Dad, he knew Burt had done this on purpose. Once they heard him go back upstairs, Kurt embraced Blaine once more, silently looking at him. Both conveyed everything they needed to with their eyes. Blaine picked up his bag he hadn't moved by the front door, took one last look at Kurt, and left.

The Hummel boy sobbed on the sofa; he only got a small taste of Blaine and he was already gone. It hurt so much. As hard as he tried, his crying still brought Burt back downstairs. He felt strong, familiar arms wrap around his shoulders, and he leant back into his father's chest and cried his eyes out, eventually falling asleep in that position. It was then that Burt really knew how much the pair meant to each other.

It was an hour or so later before Blaine got on the plane. His eyes were still red from the tears, but he knew he had to hold himself together; he couldn't cry all the way back to California. Settling into his chair, Blaine noticed that the middle seat between himself and the gentleman in the aisle was empty. Using this space to his advantage, he decided to film a little for his vlog;

"Hey guys. So I'm sorry I didn't really film much today, but as I'm sure you know from Kurt's video, I went to visit him. It was a surprise and trust me, he was surprised. We decided to spend some time together and honestly, I just forgot to film anything. I had the most amazing time; he truly is an amazing person". At this point, Blaine was flat-out sobbing again, although he was trying to be quiet so as not to disturb others on the night time flight.

"I miss him so much already. I've only been gone for a few hours and I feel like I need to turn back and see him again", Blaine couldn't speak anymore he was so choked up, "God, this sucks". He eventually said before turning off the camera. It was a sad ending to his vlog; he tried to keep his channel upbeat and happy but Blaine figured his audience wouldn't mind. These videos showed his life and it wasn't always sunshine and rainbows. Eventually, Blaine fell asleep, much to the delight of the guy two seats over who was starting to get really uncomfortable with the man crying to a video camera.

_:') :') :') #klaine_

_If this isn't a confirmation, I don't know what is! #klaine #lolseblaine_

_TAKE THAT SEBLAINERS! You've been nothing by cruel to us and now get this! #lolseblaine #lolseblainers_

_Guys, I'm happy too, but Blaine looked so sad, I don't think we should be enjoying his misery._

_Agreed. #klaine #blaineanderson #dailyblaine_

_This was amazing, though. For me, this video is as big as the kiss was. Blaine is so torn up about leaving Kurt; that's not normal for people who are just friends, even close ones._

_Klaine is SO ON, guys! #klaine #YAAY_

The next day, Kurt did feel more refreshed and ready to tackle life, although his heart still ached for Blaine. He went about his day as normal, but definitely felt some strange vibes from his dad. Eventually, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Son, can you come in here for a minute?" Burt called from the kitchen. Warily, Kurt walked in and saw his dad sitting at the table with some familiar college brochures lying there.

"Dad did you go through my stuff?!" Kurt exclaimed, outraged and upset.

"They were lying on your desk, Kurt. I just saw them, I swear".

"What were you doing in my room, anyway?"

"I was worried about you", Burt replied.

"So you were snooping", Kurt said angrily, folding his arms in defiance.

"Kurt, please sit down", was the exasperated response. Kurt did so; he was curious as to where this conversation was going.

"I'm sorry for 'snooping', okay? But I wanted to talk about these books. Are these the only ones you have?" Kurt was seriously confused by this point, why did his dad care so much about his college brochures?

"Yes", he replied simply.

"I noticed they are all for schools in LA. Have you even looked at New York colleges?" Kurt sighed, he was dreading this, but was confident in his decision.

"I don't want to go to school in the city anymore dad, I want to go to California. I am 100% sure on that".

"I understand", was all Burt said, causing Kurt to blink, confused.

"What?" He said.

"I saw how you and Blaine were. I don't want to stand in the way of that. Of course, I trust you enough to hope you're not doing this just for Blaine. Because it might not work out, you understand". Kurt nodded, he knew his reasons;

"I'm doing this so I can be closer to Blaine, but also because there are some great schools with amazing fashion courses. I'll get to enjoy warm weather which I've always wanted, and I've really fallen in love with LA".

"I'm happy for you, bud. I'll miss you like crazy of course, but I'm so proud of you and who you've become. Your mom would have been proud". Kurt was so choked up;

"I'll miss you too, Dad. So much".

_Guys, I love Seblaine, but honestly, Blaine's video is starting to make me doubt… #seblaine _

_NO! That video confirms nothing. Sure Blaine's sad that he's leaving Kurt, but just because they are friends! #lolklaine #seblaine_

_But everyone keeps saying that Kurt and Blaine hate each other…I'm seriously confused by this fandom. :S_

_I was a Seblaine shipper, but I can't stand how bitchy Seblainers are; always saying mean stuff about Klainers. That video was the final straw; I'm officially jumping ship #seblaine #klainers_

_Welcome to the "dark side"! #klaine #lolseblaine_

_Yeah, I'm really worried about Seblaine, guys? What if they broke up in NY and Klaine got together? I mean, Sebastian wasn't even on the plane with him #seblaine_

_Maybe he went to the bathroom or something…_

_Guys, that video was fairly long; if Seb was in the bathroom that whole time then he should see a doctor...I'm worried. _

_Don't lose hope! Ignore the ship jumpers, we'll just be left with the strong shippers who actually care about Sebastian and Blaine's happiness! #seblaine #lolklaine #lolklainers #lolshipjumpers_

_**Mwah hah hah, the Seblaine ship weakens **_


	15. Everything's Working Out

**This is mostly speech, so sorry about that! Hope you don't mind the time jump. This chapter is really just moving the story along; I've written quite a few of the upcoming chapters and I really like where this story is going!**

As soon as Kurt is sure Blaine will have reached his home, he calls him, desperate to give Blaine the good news.

"Hello?" Blaine said, sounding adorable and sleepy.

"Blaine! You'll never guess what!"

"What? Are you okay?!" Blaine responds quickly, sounding panicked. Kurt would have thought this reaction was adorable if he wasn't so excited.

"I'm coming to LA!"

"You are? When? For how long?" Blaine replied, almost shouting by this point.

"Forever! Well, maybe forever. Indefinitely at least".

There was a long pause while Blaine tried to process this information;

"What?" Was the eventual response.

"I'm applying to all the fashion schools in LA and if I get in then I'm going to be moving to California, and living in the city! I'll get to see you every day!"

"But what about New York?" Blaine asked.

"I love New York, I do, but I know in my heart that LA is where I want to study. And I can visit whenever I want because my dad's here", Kurt paused. He had only just registered the hesitation in Blaine's voice, "do…do you not want me to come?"

"NO, NO, God Kurt, this is the most amazing news ever I just can't believe it's real", Kurt sighed in relief at this.

"It is real, I swear! As long as I get in, I'm coming!"

"Wow…" Blaine said under his breath. This was completely overwhelming for both of them. "And you're sure about this?"

Kurt laughed, "I am one million percent sure, okay?"

"Okay", Blaine said, also laughing now.

The pair hang up after celebrating a bit longer. Kurt decides to start planning everything he possibly could for his inevitable move; he was confident of his abilities and he knew he would get into a good school. Yes, Kurt still had two months before graduation, but he was nothing if not organised, and it was crucial that all the items he would bring with him to his new home were carefully pressed and planned out.

After only a minute of deliberation, his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he saw it was Blaine;

"Blaine, what's up, we only talked two minutes ago?"

"Move in with me", was the answer.

"W-what?" Kurt stuttered.

"You're coming to LA. We're going to see each other every day hopefully. House prices here are ridiculously expensive. And most importantly, I want to live with you and see you every day".

"Blaine…I don't know what to say".

"Say yes!" Blaine said, his optimism shining through the phone. Kurt was tempted, very tempted.

"I don't know. We've only just started dating; do you really think we're ready for this?"

"Kurt as far as I'm concerned we've been dating since we first started talking online. I've been enamoured with you since then and haven't even looked at another person, and I know you haven't either. I understand if this is going too fast, but I really, really want to do this".

Kurt took a moment to think, but he knew his decision;

"Yes. Yes Blaine, I'd love to move in with you!" Blaine squealed loudly at this, although he'd deny it if you mentioned it.

"Oh my god Kurt I love you so much, I can't wait! Shall we do a live stream to celebrate?"

"I think we should, roomie!"

They hung up the phone and both started to set up the live stream.

** KurtTheVlogger: Live stream in 10 mins with DailyBlaine Hope to see you all there!**

"Welcome everyone!" Blaine exclaimed once everything had been set up. Kurt could see he was still giddy from their phone call. The Skype session went well, with lots of funny comments and questions, and only a little shipper interaction in the comments.

It was towards the end of the show that Blaine decided to drop the bomb;

"So guys, one last thing before we go. I hope you're all as excited about this as I am, but Kurt is going to be my roomie when he moves to LA in the summer!"

"He's getting ahead of himself, guys. IF I get into a college I will be moving".

"Isn't this great!" Blaine said, ignoring Kurt's last comment, "He'll be in all my videos and we get to see each other every day!"

After Kurt managed to bring Blaine down from his excitement high, they ended the stream and went their separate ways, as it was really late in New York, and Kurt knew Blaine needed to calm himself. Kurt went to bed smiling; he was going to the city of his dreams and was going to live with his boyfriend who he loved so much, and loved him back. Things really couldn't be better.

_Okay, Seblainers really can't still think that Seblaine is on now? Blaine basically confirmed that Klaine is on! #klaine_

_They are moving in together because they are friends! Stop looking into things._

_Funny how Kurt and Blaine are moving in together and yet Blaine won't move in with Sebastian…if I was his boyfriend I wouldn't like my bf moving in with another gay guy… #lolseblaine #lolseblainers_

_Blaine is just protecting his relationship with Sebastian! Get off your high horse, they are just friends._

_But you guys are ALWAYS saying that Kurt and Blaine hate each other; guess that isn't the case, huh? #lolseblainers_

_Face it, you're ship is sinking. Half of you have already jumped ship!_

_Just you wait, Klainers, we'll have our day! #dontcare #lolklaine #lolklainers #seblaineislove_

TWO MONTHS LATER

Two months later and not much had occurred. Shippers were still shipping and going crazy with each other, Kurt was finishing school, and Blaine was back to his usual self; filming upbeat, cheerful videos for everyone to see. The shippers online were starting to get a bit restless due to lack of riots recently, but neither of the boys cared.

The most important thing to happen in the time period was Kurt's acceptance letter to the Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising (FIDM). Kurt was over the moon; he had been accepted to others, but he had secretly hoped to get into this one. Of course, Blaine was even happier;

"KURT OMG THIS IS AMAZING! I AM SO FREAKING PROUD OF YOU AND NOW THIS REALLY MEANS YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE HERE, WITH ME!"

Kurt smiled at this memory as he packed up his things. His room was mostly empty now, except for a few essentials. Some of his stuff had already made its way to Blaine, but his most personal things he decided to keep with him on the flight, especially his favourite picture of him and Burt. As excited as he was to leave, he was going to miss his dad more than anything.

Today was graduation day, and in a few day's time, Kurt would make his way to LA to spend the summer settling in before starting his classes. He was brought out of his contemplative state by Burt calling him down. This was one of the biggest moments of Kurt's life; graduation. He was going to get out if that school and make a name for himself. He had already accomplished so much because of YouTube, and he knew he was destined for even greater things.

The actual ceremony was pretty standard; not that Kurt expected anything greater. The best thing to happen was when a strange woman walked over to him and handed Kurt a large bouquet of flowers. Burt looked just as confused as Kurt did. Looking at the card, he saw a short message with familiar handwriting;

'I'm so proud of you, Kurt. You really are a shining star. I can't wait for you to get here so we can start our lives together!

I love and miss you,

Blaine xxx'

Kurt knew in that moment for sure, that he had made the right decision.


	16. Welcome To LA

**Whaaaat?! A double update? It can't be! I really wanted to get this story moving along again, so I thought I'd put up the next chapter.**

**A few of you are getting real sick of Sebastian's presence; if only you'd hang on one more chapter…hint, hint… **

Soon enough, Kurt was back in the sunny city of LA, and he couldn't be more excited. The sun was beating down on the sidewalk, seagulls were flying overhead; Kurt was so happy. Unfortunately, Blaine had several meetings all day, so Kurt had to make his way to his new apartment himself. He understood, but he couldn't wait to see Blaine; it had been three months since his boyfriend surprised him in New York, of course.

Once he reached Blaine's street Kurt pulled out his brand new, shiny key, causing him to jump and squeal in excitement, though he would never admit it if you asked. This made it all the more real; he was really going to be living with his boyfriend. Kurt was all grown up. Entering the apartment, it looked just like it had last time he had visited, which he loved.

It was at this moment that Kurt realised he wasn't sure what the sleeping situation would be. Would he be sleeping with Blaine in his bed, or in the guest room? Heading into the spare room, Kurt decided to dump his stuff there, so as not to be presumptuous. The bedroom didn't look like it was set up for a permanent resident, but he still wasn't sure. Looking at the clock, Kurt realised he had no idea what time Blaine would be back, so he decided to go grocery shopping; he didn't want to live here and not contribute somehow.

It was only several minutes after Kurt left that Blaine returned. He was tired and hungry, but he was way too excited that his boyfriend would be here to focus on that. Walking into the familiar hallway, Blaine realised that Kurt wasn't home; perfect. This gave him the ideal opportunity to carry out his plan. He found the luggage in the guest room. This caused Blaine to stop for a second; did Kurt not want to sleep in the same bed as him? He had just assumed…

Kurt and Blaine had taken their relationship to the next level physically when Kurt had originally visited, and he really felt they were comfortable around each other, but maybe that wasn't what his boyfriend wanted. Blaine decided to take a chance and move Kurt's stuff into his bedroom; he could always move it back if Kurt protested. Now, for his plan, turning on his vlogging camera, Blaine started to talk;

"Hello guys! As you know, today is a very exciting day! Kurt is finally moving in with me! He's not in right now, which is perfect as it means I can start my plan. I have Kurt's stuff here (I didn't steal it, don't worry), and I'm going to unpack some of his things and put them around the apartment so he feels more at home. I know that it's scary when you first move away from your family, trust me, I've never told you guys about the time I balled like a baby when I got my own place, but that's something you'll never hear about…"

Blaine filmed himself taking out some of Kurt's favourite pictures he had packed and framed them with some frames he had bought ahead of time. He placed them around the house; a few in the office, one in the bedroom and a couple in the living room. It looked great. He found that Kurt had even brought a few knick-knacks with him that would look perfect in the apartment. Again, Blaine made sure to put them in the perfect place. After about half an hour, he was done;

"Phew! I am tired now, but I think it looks great. What do you think? I hope Kurt likes it; otherwise I'll have to put it all back again. I was thinking of putting away his clothes, but I fear for my life too much! I'll see you soon, guys".

_Aww, I'm so happy Kurt is going to be in ALL of Blaine's vlogs now, and I'm sure Blaine will be in plenty of Kurt's! This is going to be amazing for the Klaine fandom!_

_Right?! A riot every freaking day! :D #klaine #klainersareawesome_

_That video was so sweet! I bet Blaine put a chocolate on Kurt's pillow again!_

_I don't want to be mean, but I've always hated Blaine's guest room; I can't wait to see how Kurt decorates it!_

_THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER; THE SEBLAINERS HAVE BEEN QUIET FOR TWO MONTHS AND WE ARE GETTING RIOTS ALL THE TIME! :D_

Almost immediately after Blaine turned off the camera, he heard the front door opening and the most beautiful person in the world walked in. Kurt was quickly engulfed by Blaine who hugged him tightly and pressed a searing kiss to his lips.

"I'm so glad you're here! How was your flight?"

"It was fine", Kurt said breathlessly, still recovering from the kiss, "I'm happy to be here too, I got us some groceries; all you had in the fridge was ketchup".

"I don't know what I'd do without you roomie", Blaine said, once again giving Kurt a great big kiss which lasted several minutes. After a while, Kurt broke away, looking around the room.

"Blaine…" he said disbelievingly, "did you unpack my stuff?" It was at this moment Blaine doubted his plan.

"Yeah…I hope you don't mind, I just wanted this place to feel more like home for you. It is your home too, after all". Kurt turned around and planted his own kiss to Blaine's lips, although more gentle than the other boy's.

"I can't believe you did this for me; thank you Blaine. I honestly can't wait to start this next part of my life with you".

Later on, Kurt cooked the pair a gourmet dinner which Blaine marvelled over;

"Kurt, I should have asked you to move in sooner, how have I ever survived without your cooking?" Kurt laughed at this.

"Yeah, my dad said he's miss my cooking more than me!" Once their laughter had subsided, Kurt fell quiet and stopped eating. Blaine knew it was because the topic of conversation had turned to his dad. He took his boyfriend's hand across the table and squeezed it.

"I know you miss him, but he is so proud of you. And trust me; you'll see him all the time".

"I know, it's just harder than I thought it would be, and it's only been one day".

Blaine didn't know what else to say, he simply smiled and the two continued on with their dinner. He felt bad that he didn't know how to comfort Kurt, but he seemed better now, so Blaine let it slide for now.

** KurtTheVlogger: Well, I am officially a Californian! I love it here so far, and my roomie is amazing ;)**

** DailyBlaine: KurtTheVlogger has finally arrived! We're already having an amazing time. Without you guys, we would never have met, so thank you from the bottom of my heart 3**

When it got late, the topic of sleep came up.

"Kurt, I hope you don't mind…but I kind of assumed…I mean, stop me if you don't want this…but I put your stuff in my room…"

"Are you asking me if I want to share a bedroom?" Kurt asked with a sly smile

"Yes?" Blaine said, unsure about where this was going.

"I'd love to, now let's go to sleep, I'm exhausted. Heat makes me sleepy".

Blaine smiled; he really loved his boyfriend. Kurt already seemed more confident now they'd left school. It was funny, Blaine thought. He had been with his boyfriend officially for about half a year, and this was the first time they had actually fallen asleep together in the same bed.

Much to both the boy's delight, it wasn't awkward at all. They immediately fell into comfortable positions; Kurt lying on Blaine's chest, with the older boy's arm around him. Neither had ever felt so secure and happy in that moment. They both fell into one of the deepest, warmest sleep they had ever had, but not before Blaine finished his vlog;

"Nights guys", Blaine said, sounding very sleepy and with his eyes half closed, "me and Kurt are going to sleep now. Today has been truly incredible and I am way too comfy to properly finish this vlog right now, so I'll see you tomorrow guys. Don't forget to subscribe to both me and this amazing guy KurtTheVlogger. Night".

_Holy… #klaine #KLAAAINE_

_I honestly don't know how to process this information?!_

_If this isn't a confirmation I don't know what is! #klaine_

_THEY ARE SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED!_

_Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine something so amazing :') #klaine_

_It's only day 1 and we have this!_

_Seblainers, how are you going to fight this one? :P_

_Still just friends, huh? #lolseblainers #klaine #KLAINEISON_


	17. Coming Out

**Hey guys! So this chapter has finally arrived! I know you were all waiting for this so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Hope you all stick around, more is still to come!**

"KURT! Come and see this!" Blaine shouted across the apartment from where he was sitting on the sofa in the living room; America's Next Top Model playing on the TV in the background from when Kurt was sitting there last.

The pair had been living together for about a week, and it really was domestic bliss. Kurt was starting to get over his homesickness, and the two had created a nice routine and shared out chores equally. They really couldn't be happier, and both were quite surprised with how well they cohabitated together.

Kurt swiftly walked into the living room after he heard Blaine calling. He looked truly beautiful, the older boy thought. But he couldn't focus on how amazing his boyfriend looked right now, he had to show him something important.

"I was just on Tumblr…" Blaine started.

"Blaine! I banned you from going on there! It's a scary place".

"I know, I got curious though. But I'm glad I did, I think you should see this". Blaine turned his laptop around so Blaine could see the notes attached to a video of Blaine's.

_Guys, Klaine is so on! How can you be so blind and not see what is right in front of you? #klaine_

_Why wouldn't they just admit it then, huh? What have they got to hide? #lolklaine _

_You guys are the insane ones! We've had more from Seblaine than klaine #seblaine_

_Seblainers are so delusional! Klaine is true love! We know the truth. #klaine #lolseblaine #lolseblainers_

_God, I'm so sick of this. I hate ship wars so much. Ever since Kurt visited Blaine all those months ago the fandom hasn't been a nice place. I remember when I could enter the 'Kurt Hummel' tag or the 'Blaine Anderson' tag, and it was full of clever posts about the boys. Now it's nothing by hate towards shippers. I'm so done. #lolklaine #lolseblaine You're all just as bad as each other._

Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other.

"This has gone too far…" Kurt finally said, looking worried.

"We don't have to tell them anything we don't want to, Kurt. We don't owe them anything".

"Don't we, though? God, we wouldn't even have met if it weren't for them. What I first wanted to just be a low-key relationship has turned into this great big secret". Kurt was quiet for a moment after his outburst, "I think we should tell them", he eventually said very quietly.

"Are you sure about this, Kurt? We can't take it back after we've done it". Kurt nodded;

"I'm sure". Blaine stood up and hugged his boyfriend, trying to convey all the support he could.

"Boyfriend tag?" They both said at the same time, causing them to burst out laughing; something they desperately needed to do. They, of course, decided to film on Kurt's channel, as it was a more fitting video. Setting up in the bedroom, they turned on the camera, and started to film one of the most important videos they would ever do.

"Hey guys, Kurt here. Today I am filming a very important video, as you've probably guessed from the title. So I am here with my boyfriend Blaine Anderson, also known as DailyBlaine".

"Hey everyone", Blaine said. He was quiet, which meant he was very nervous.

"I know there has been a lot of controversy about our relationship, but we knew we needed to come clean", Kurt said.

"We never intended to lie, or anything. And we really appreciate your support", Blaine interjected.

"Okay, so let's get started. Blaine, I'll let you answer this first question; How and when did we meet?"

"Ooh, well technically we met online over a year ago and we just started talking and got along really well. But we actually met in real life at the airport, which I'm sure you've all seen by now".

"Yeah, and then we made out and became boyfriend five seconds later", Kurt said, laughing. They both felt much more comfortable now, and it showed. The whole video was light and a lot of fun.

"Next question; favourite feature about each other? Well, my favourite thing about Blaine is that he is so much fun. He is friends with everyone and is so easy to talk to. Honestly, he made moving to a new city so much easier and I don't know what I would do without him. I just love you so much".

"God, I love you too Kurt", they both leaned in and kissed each other chastely, before pulling away and smiling at each other. Eventually, Blaine remembered he was supposed to be answering a question. "Err...My favourite thing about Kurt is how confident he is. He's been through so much and he still knows exactly who he is and doesn't apologise, and I couldn't love any quality more".

The rest of the video went along the same lines; completely lovey-dovey and sweet. When Kurt was editing the video he wasn't sure how much to include, but Blaine assured him that he should just show the whole thing; they may as well come clean now. Almost as soon as it was posted, the comments section went wild. Most were congratulatory, as they were objectively happy that both of the YouTubers were happy themselves, but a few were from shippers.

After enjoying the comments for a while, the boys decided to head over to the dreaded Tumblr

_I AM CRYING I AM SOBBING! #klaine_

_I JUST WOKE UP MY WHOLE HOUSE FROM SCREAMING SO HARD #klaineison_

_This is the best day of my entire life I never dreamed of something so amazing #klaineklaineklaine_

_TAKE THAT SEBLAINERS! I AM CRYING I AM SO HAPPY; WE TOLD YOU YOUR SHIP WASN'T REAL BUT YOU WERE SO CAUGHT UP IN YOUR DELUSIONS THAT YOU MADE YOURSELVES LOOK LIKE DIIOTS! #lolseblaine #lolseblainers #klaine #klaineriot_

_I….I don't even know what to say! I was expecting this to happen in a year or something :') I am legit sobbing so hard my hands are shaking! :DD:D #KLAINEISON_

_Whatever guys; have fun with your ship that lacks any passion or chemistry #lolklaine #lolklainers #seblainerforever_

_LOL hope the door hits you on your way out ;) #lolseblaine #lolseblainers_

After reading the comments, the boys were happy that they were supported by so many people. But they hated the bullying that was going on, so decided to do some damage control.

** KurtTheVlogger: I appreciate the love and support, but please be kind to everyone. Shipping really doesn't matter**

** DailyBlaine: What KurtTheVlogger said! Love each other, guys, no matter what goes on on that scary website!**

It was finally done. The boys were out officially. No more hiding, no more cover-ups, no more mentions of that nasty man Sebastian. Kurt couldn't believe how freeing this felt; he wished that he had done this in the first place. To celebrate, Blaine took Kurt out for dinner and could hold hands and kiss whenever they wanted, because hey, it didn't matter anymore!

**Just to clarify; this is not the last chapter!**


	18. Sebastian Does His Worst

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. In case you missed it, I posted a chapter late last night and it's kind of a big one so make sure you saw that one first! Also I haven't proof read this, so I hope it's okay!**

Kurt and Blaine hadn't really left the apartment for a week. Both of the boys were too caught up in their feelings towards each other and the love they were receiving online that they just ignored responsibilities and just spent time together. It was bliss. Even though the washing was piling up, bills needed to be paid, and meetings needed to be attended, neither cared.

However it wasn't long before Kurt claimed he couldn't survive on the scraps left in the fridge, and the couple ventured back out into the real world; almost squinting from the natural light they had ignored the last week. Blaine decided to take his boyfriend to one of his favourite restaurants in the city; a small, cosy place that few knew about. It was quaint, quirky, and right up Kurt's alley, causing him to playfully punch Blaine in the arm, asking why he hadn't introduced this place to him before.

The pair spent a long time in the restaurant, learning more about each other. It truly amazed Blaine that there were so many layers to Kurt, and he couldn't wait to learn them all;

"Wait, you were a cheerleader?" He didn't know what emotion to feel, so he went with impressed.

"Yep, I wanted to perform more so Coach Sue put me on the squad. I sang a Celine Dion medley for 14 minutes in French once…" Kurt said, obviously reminiscing.

"Woah, are you serious?" Blaine asked, going for shocked this time.

"Yep, I couldn't be bothered with it after a while though, so I quit".

"How can you be so nonchalant? You're truly incredible, Kurt".

Kurt blushed at this, "Oh, it's nothing, really".

The rest of the evening followed the same way; Blaine was determined to get to know everything he possibly could about Kurt, especially the parts he didn't share in videos, it made Blaine feel so special and included in Kurt's life. Even though, as Kurt said, he "was his life".

The night was possibly one of the best they had experienced together; it was calm, sweet and relaxed. However this didn't last once they had exited the building. It turns out a fan had seen them both at the restaurant and had tweeted it, meaning they were swamped with subscribers as soon as they exited. People were screaming left, right and centre. Flashes were going off in their faces from the cameras right up in their eyes. It was nothing compared to what a real celebrity experiences, but to Kurt and Blaine, this was insane. They literally could not leave the vicinity of the restaurant.

"What should we do?" Kurt shouted to Blaine.

"Honestly, I don't think anyone's going to leave until we meet them all", Blaine said, sounding dejected, "I love meeting fans but I wanted tonight to be about us".

"I guess this is the price of being in a public relationship", Kurt said, more to himself than the man beside him, but Blaine heard. Klaine made started to make their way around the large group of people, taking photos and signing things. However it became apparent that everyone was there for a picture with Kurt **and **Blaine together, meaning it took twice as long to get through each person.

The boys arrived home several hours later, meaning it was well into the morning. They tumbled into the large double bed they shared and loved, groaning and rubbing their feet and cheeks from smiling so much.

"That was insane!" Kurt exclaimed, groaning as he massaged a sore spot.

"I've never experienced anything like that in my life…ever! I find it hard to believe that people care about who we date so much?" Blaine stated, just lying on his back like a starfish on the bed.

"I know…it's crazy. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to this". Kurt replied, looking sad.

"I'm sure they'll get over it eventually; they're just excited because it's new, I guess", or hope…Blaine thought.

** DailyBlaine: It was nice to meet so many of you this evening, however both myself and Kurt found quite a few bruises on our persons, so please be respectful.**

_This is crazy! How could you all be so inconsiderate?! #klaine_

_This is shipping gone too far; no wonder Kurt and Blaine kept it a secret from us for so long-they have been physically hurt!_

_Hah, you Klainers bliss didn't last too long did it ;) #lolklaine_

_This is more serious than shipping-don't be so insensitive… #lolseblainers_

_Guys, I was there, and to be honest, although it was busy and loud, everyone was really nice and respectful. Yes, it's horrible they were hurt, but it wasn't on purpose. It wasn't like they were being clawed or anything._

Kurt and Blaine woke feeling the familiar calm they had experienced the whole week. They had almost forgotten the drama of the night before. Kurt loved waking up with Blaine's strong arms wrapped around him; it made him feel so protected, safe and loved. The younger boy snuggled himself further into Blaine's body and sighed in contentment. However a couple of moments later Kurt fell out of his calm when he noticed his phone was buzzing non-stop. Literally. It did not stop.

Groaning, Kurt slipped out of Blaine's grasp, causing the older boy to moan in annoyance in his sleep. Looking at his phone, he noticed that his twitter and facebook mentions were insane. Looking at a few, Kurt just got more confused;

_What is going on?!_

_Kurt, please don't tell me this is true…_

_Would you and Blaine really lie to us?_

_I don't know if I can still be a fan if this is true._

_Hope this isn't true, Kurt _

_I don't believe him; keep strong, boys!_

After further investigation, Kurt finally found the source of the gossip. On Sebastian's channel was a brand new video, posted last night after they had fallen asleep. Clicking play, Kurt had never experienced a greater state of shock;

"Good evening, everyone. Hope you are all happy to see this surprise video; who am I kidding? Of course you are. So I noticed a lot of you-who might I add, are idiots-ship 'Klaine'. Well, let me wake you with a cold, harsh hit of reality. It's all a hoax. They were told to pretend to be together to give them more views because, let's face it, they are losing followers to people like me. Myself and Blaine are in a relationship. I'm tired of hiding, I'm tired of lying. I am in love with Blaine and he is in love with me, and I'm not afraid to say it. I want to thank all the Seblainers who have supported our relationship and seen the light. Don't believe what you see when it comes to 'Klaine'. Thanks for your time".

Kurt quickly woke Blaine up with tears in his eyes and showed him the short video. While Kurt was upset, Blaine was furious. He phone Sebastian several times, but it went to voicemail each time.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM. I AM GENUINELY GOING TO KILL HIM".

"No you're not, Blaine", Kurt said between sniffles, "we are just going to let everyone know the truth…and get that bastard submitted to a mental institute. Stat".

Blaine saw how upset Kurt was and decided to put his own anger aside for a moment. He crawled on the bed over to his boyfriend and wrapped him up in his arms, letting the boy cry. Blaine himself had tears in his eyes from being so angry.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay. It's okay. I know, we'll tell everyone the truth. He doesn't matter to us, okay?"

Blaine was absolutely furious; he wanted to go to that awful man and punch him straight in the meerkat face, but he knew that wasn't the way to go about it. If Sebastian wanted to fight through YouTube, then so would Blaine…

_HAHAHAHAHAH! I knew it! Take that Klainers :P #lolklaine_

_Yeah, you guys had your moment of fun, now we get to see our ship be together forever! :P_

_It just shows how in love they are that Seb felt he had to protect their relationship like that! #seblaine #seblaineislove_

_I knew Kurt was evil! He probably forced Blaine into it to get him more subs #lolkurt #lolklaine_

_Guys what is going on? If Klaine is a sham I don't know what I'm going to do? I'm crying right now…_

_OMG are you all seriously believing him? Sebastian has been proven to be a liar time and time again and yet you believe this nonsense? He showed no regard for "his boyfriend's" feelings. If they were really in love, why would he out Blaine like that? Explain that one Seblainers… #lolseblaine #lolseblainers #lolsebastian_

_**Yes, Sebastian is back; but if you believe in Klaine enough, he might go away again ;)**_


	19. Revenge

_**Hey guys-hope you enjoy this chapter! It's kind of random, but it was so satisfying to write. ;) **_

_OMG it's been 24 hours since Seb posted the video…will you Klainers please just give up already?_

_Yeah, you're ruining our riot!_

_I can't wait to see Seblaine act like a proper couple like I'm sure they are dying too ;) #seblaine_

_And so the wars begin again…guess I'll be leaving Tumblr for a while. It was fun while it lasted…_

Kurt was on Tumblr; something he'd been doing a lot since Sebastian's video came out. It was like a drug; he couldn't stop reading all the horrible comments about him and his relationship with Blaine. He was currently sitting on the sofa, dressed and showered due to Blaine's insistence, but he hadn't even done his hair or skin care routine.

Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Kurt knew he was somewhere in the apartment due to the occasional bangs and swearing he would hear, but he hadn't actually seen his boyfriend since they first saw the video. He didn't know what Blaine was up to, but he wasn't sure he wanted to either. It had been a rough day for both of them; so he wasn't sure he wanted to interrupt Blaine with his plan; at least the older boy wasn't wallowing in self-pity like Kurt was.

It was late in the evening when Kurt finally saw Blaine again. He reappeared from the study, looking utterly dishevelled, and speaks like he is out of breath;

"Kurt. I need you to do something for me. Don't question it, just do it; will you do that for me?"

Kurt just looked at his boyfriend like he was speaking Swahili;

"What?"

"Just, please, follow my plan and I promise everything will work out…will you?"

Kurt had never been more confused, but he thought, 'what the hell?', this day couldn't get any worse;

"Sure", he said with a sigh, already regretting his decision. Blaine threw him a wide smile and disappeared back into the study without another word. It was not till later that Kurt realised his boyfriend's plan, and he had to say it was brilliant.

** DailyBlaine: My newest video will be up in half an hour, folks, and it's…different.**

** DailyBlaine: It's a traditional sit-down vlog; I've taken inspiration from KurtTheVlogger, so to speak**

_I am so scared for Blaine's video…what if he confirms Seblaine?_

_Guys, I know we are all unsure, but I believe in Blaine, I believe in Kurt, and I really believe in Klaine. #klaine_

_I can't wait; Seblaine is going to be REALLY official #seblaine #byeklainers_

** KurtTheVlogger: My video will be up in 30 mins; please watch, it's important!**

_Okay, I'm officially scared. This is 100% going to be them saying it was all fake. I can't take it._

_Guys; don't give up hope! #klaine_

_Klaine isn't over until Kurt or Blaine sings, okay?! #klaine #believeinklaine_

Half an hour later, and the whole internet was waiting with bated breath. Kurt and Blaine were sitting by their laptops in the living room, hands hovering over the post button.

"Are you ready for this?" Blaine asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be", Kurt said, looking very nervous.

On the count of three, they posted their videos, and waited for the responses.

"Hey guys, Blaine here! So, as I'm sure you all know, a certain YouTuber posted a video stating that he and I were in a relationship…I just wanted to clear the air and let you know that this is in fact, false. I am not his boyfriend, nor will I ever be. I just wanted to make this clear, as I know many of you were upset with this false information. While I'm being very honest, I find Sebastian repulsive. I know I preach love, but it's hard when a bastard like that makes me and Kurt feel miserable all the time. I hope you all realise that he is a disgusting human being, and unsubscribe immediately. I'll probably lose subscribers for this as well, but as long as the truth is out there, I don't care. Now, I know I haven't covered everything. So please pop over to KurtTheVlogger to hear more. Thanks for your time and I'll post a regular vlog tomorrow".

"Hello once again, my name is Kurt and today I'm going to be addressing some rumours that were spread by Sebastard. Firstly, if you haven't seen DailyBlaine's video about this, then please watch that first. Okay, so Sebastian said that Blaine and I are faking our relationship. This is NOT true. Honestly, I was a little hurt that some of you would truly believe that; I have too much self-respect to be a fake boyfriend for someone. Sebastian is gross and has terrorised my life, and Blaine's. Blaine Anderson is my boyfriend; I love him so much, and everything we have said since we came out as a couple has been completely true. Sebastian must have some kind of mental disorder; please help us to get him into a mental institute. He. Is. Insane. Goodbye".

_OMG I am so happy! This was more than I could have ever hoped for :D #klaine #klaineison_

_I was so scared and now I'm so happy! I can't get over this :')_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH #lolseblaine_

_Take that, Seblainers; your ship has sunk! :P_

_The Seblainers are being awfully quiet ;)_

_Why do I feel like I've just won a war?! I'm out of breath! :D #KLAINEFOREVER_

_GUYS! Blaine just posted ANOTHER VIDEO! #dailyblaine #klaine #blaineanderson_

"Hey guys; another video! I know, I'm crazy. But me and Kurt were feeling exhilarated from our earlier videos. So we thought, what the hell? Let's give 'em what they want!" Blaine sounded out of breathe and was obviously high on adrenaline, "Kurt, if you would be so kind as to come hither, please". Kurt entered the frame, looking just as excited as Blaine, but more nervous. Kurt only had a second to adjust when Blaine's mouth was on his, kissing him passionately. The kiss lasted several minutes, until Blaine pulled away, knowing they couldn't go too far. "Well, I hope you all enjoyed that and got our point, I'll see you all next time!" And with that, he shut the camera off.

_Tumblr is over capacity right now-please check back soon._


	20. 6 Months

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy! I'm sorry this is so incredible short, but I wrote this very early in the morning and I just wanted some fluff!**

_Guys, do you know what today is?! #klaine_

_What, what, what? Am I missing something here?!_

_I have no idea what is going on….? #klaine #anyhelp_

_6 months ago today is the day Klaine met irl and had the most amazing, cinematic kiss of all time, of course ;) #klaineforever_

_OMG I can't believe I didn't realise…_

_I'm sorry for the klaine spam today, guys #6months #klaine_

"KURT, KURT, KURT, KURT!" Blaine shouted unnecessarily loud as he jumped onto their bed, waking Kurt up from his slumber. Blaine was bouncing up and down like a child.

"Blaine. Stop. It's like six am. What is it?"

"It's our six month anniversary, Kurt! Six months of love and a year of incredible friendship", Blaine looked so happy that Kurt couldn't help but catch the enthusiasm.

"Aww, I'm so happy. I love you baby", Kurt said blearily. Blaine leant in and gave Kurt a sweet kiss before producing a bouquet of red and yellow roses, almost shoving them in Kurt's face with excitement.

"Blaine, I can't believe you did this. You're amazing".

The pair shared another kiss, again delicate. After Kurt put the flowers in water, the pair spent the morning snuggling in bed, just relaxing.

"You know you haven't gotten me a gift", Blaine said, breaking the silence. Kurt laughed a laugh that warmed Blaine's stomach.

"Yeah, well now you're definitely not getting one", Kurt said as he twisted around so he was face to face with Blaine. After the laughing had died down, Kurt's face turned more serious and opened his bedside table and take out a beautiful, ornate box. He hands it to Blaine, who was looking almost comically confused.

"This is my gift to you", Kurt started before Blaine interrupted.

"Kurt, I was just kidding. Honestly I don't need anything from you but your love", Blaine stated.

"Okay then", Kurt said and began to place the box back in the drawer. Suddenly Kurt laughed as he saw Blaine's crestfallen face.

"Oh Blaine I was only joking. Here", Kurt said between giggles as he handed the present back to his boyfriend. Blaine's face turned from sadness to pure joy as he got his hands on the box. Opening it, he gasped as he found a gorgeous broach that obviously belonged to a woman. It was green and blue and reminded Blaine of Kurt's beautiful ocean-coloured eyes.

"Kurt…this is beautiful", Blaine said with tears in his eyes.

"It was my mother's", Kurt said quietly, which was the final straw; Blaine's tears fell down his face.

"Kurt, I can't accept this. This must mean so much to you".

"I really want you to have it, Blaine. It's a tradition in my family; the man always gives it to the woman. Not that I think you're a woman!" Kurt said quickly, "I just thought we could change the tradition a bit; give it to someone special. I know it's not something you would wear, but I want a piece of my mother with you".

"Kurt, god, I love you so much, thank you", Blaine said, giving Kurt another of the many kisses he had received this morning. Both boys wiped their eyes, laughing at the seriousness the morning had taken.

The pair spent the rest of the day watching their favourite movies and reminiscing about the year they had known each other. It was perfect. Blaine had placed the pin proudly on the mantelpiece beside his favourite picture of Kurt and himself. It fit the décor of the house perfectly and Blaine said that this way, they could both appreciate it.

It became early evening when Blaine decided to give Kurt his surprise.

"But Blaine, you already gave me beautiful flowers", Kurt argued as Blaine lead him to his surprise.

"You deserve much more than flowers, Kurt", Blaine stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. When Blaine finally drew Kurt to a stop, the younger boy finally looked at his surroundings. He was the top of a building he did not recognise with a view of a small but beautiful park. There were hundreds of people standing there holding boards, looking up at him and Blaine.

"Blaine…what's going on?" Kurt said, sounding both scared and excited. It was at this moment he noticed that the older man had his vlogging camera out and was filming Kurt with a smile on his face.

"This is all for you, Kurt", Blaine said as he signalled to the people below. Suddenly, the cards flipped over to reveal letters that stated;

'I LOVE YOU, KURT. YOU ARE MY SOULMATE. –FOREVER YOURS, BLAINE 3'

"Oh my god, Blaine! This is amazing! I love you too. So much", Kurt said as he flung himself into Blaine's arms. The pair embraced for a while before Blaine led them off for an intimate evening together.

"But what about the sign people?" Kurt asked, looking a bit overwhelmed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll sort themselves out", Blaine said, too preoccupied with the gorgeous man beside him. This truly was an incredible anniversary.

_Blaine's video :') #klaine_

_This was so sweet, omg after all the Seblaine we've had we really needed this!_

_I am crying; Kurt is so lucky! #klaineforever_

_Don't forget, Blaine is super lucky to have Kurt too ;)_


	21. DailyKlaine

**Hope you like this chapter; sorry if it doesn't flow that great, I found it hard to right and my space bar and 'n' key aren't working properly. Anyways, I reached 100 reviews! Wooh! Thanks so much it seriously made my day and I always look forward to reading your reviews. **

It was a week later that Blaine got bored. And not just any old boredom; really bored.

"Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt", was the sound that echoed across the apartment, "Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt". The man of that name decided to let Blaine continue this charade for a while longer; he wasn't in any hurry to get to Blaine. However after a solid five minutes of calling, he decided he perhaps should see what his boyfriend wanted.

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt asked, exasperated.

"I'm booooooooooored", Blaine whined.

"So what do you want me to do about it then?" Kurt asked, sounding like a frustrated parent.

"I'm bored with filming", Blaine elaborated. This caught Kurt's attention; Blaine always wanted to film unless he was really upset, like when he missed Kurt. This caused the younger boy's mind to go into a frenzy. What is Blaine wasn't happy? Before Kurt could completely spiral into madness, Blaine spoke again;

"I'm just sick of filming the same thing every day; I want some variety, you know? I should be filming right now, but I just don't want to. What should I do Kuuuuuuurt?" The Hummel boy couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Blaine, the beauty of YouTube is that you can do whatever you want. You don't want to film a vlog today? Then film something else. Simple".

"I know, but my subscribers expect a certain video and I don't want to disappoint them". Blaine went quiet after his statement, as did Kurt. He honestly did not know how to comfort the other man. Blaine stayed quiet for the rest of the day, but it was less of a wallowing quiet, and more of a contemplative one. Kurt decided to leave him to ponder the existence of the universe, or whatever he was doing. He just hoped that his boyfriend was not seriously considering quitting YouTube because of vloggers block.

It was several hours later that Blaine finally spoke again;

"I want to make a new channel". Kurt was surprised, but mostly relieved that this was as far as Blaine had gotten.

"Oh, cool. Well, I think that's a great idea". He decided to stay simple before he knew all the details.

"Yeah, it's sometimes going to have daily vlogs, sometimes sit-down videos, just whatever we feel like y'know? And we don't have to post every day, just whenever we feel like it".

"Wait…we?" Kurt said, startled by Blaine's idea.

"Well, yeah. I thought this could be a channel for the both of us. Whenever we feel like doing a video together, it can go on DailyKlaine".

"DailyKlaine?" Kurt asked, sceptical.

"Yeah, it's perfect because it's our ship name but it's a bit like my username so it's funny". Although Kurt wasn't originally on board with the idea, his boyfriend's enthusiasm was infectious, and before he knew it, he was agreeing to the idea. Blaine devoured him with a hug;

"This is going to be the most amazing channel ever!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt was just happy that Blaine was happy.

It turns out, much to Kurt's surprise, that DailyKlaine was a huge hit. With only ten sloppily put together videos, the channel had fifteen million subscribers; just as much as KurtTheVlogger, and almost as much as DailyBlaine. It was completely unprecedented.

"It's the power of our love, Kurt", Blaine said. Kurt thought Blaine must be turning into a hippy, but he was very happy also. Blaine had a new lease of life. Now that he wasn't constricted to only doing daily vlogs, he became so much more passionate and creative. It was so invigorating. However Blaine's happiness didn't get to stick around for long.

** Wesistheman: DailyBlaine KurtTheVlogger you guys need to see this video.**

"Hey guys, my name is Hunter and, can you believe it, this is only my second video and I already have three hundred subscribers! Anyway, today I wanted to talk about a particular YouTuber I'm sure you all know well. His name is Kurt Hummel, aka, KurtTheVlogger. Now, he may seem like a nice guy when you first watch a video, but if you look deeper, you'll see he is a horrible person. Firstly, he is a liar. Remember how he tried to make it look like he wasn't in a relationship with Blaine? Yeah? How did that one turn out? Next, he's so full of himself and arrogant, it's so obvious in his videos, and it's such a turn-off. Furthermore, he uses his subscribers for fame. He never thanks them or anything. How any of you can like him is beyond me. I urge you all to unsubscribe from this youtuber immediately".

Kurt and Blaine were silent, although the younger boy had tears in his eyes.

"How dare he?!" Blaine suddenly yelled. He couldn't believe someone would have the audacity to say such things about his boyfriend, that weren't even true, after everything he'd been through. So, despite Kurt's protests, Blaine retaliated with a video of his own.

"Good evening everyone. Judging by the video's view count, I'm sure you've all seen the vlog in question. Well I'd like to challenge that and urge you all to send lovely kind messages to Kurt. My boyfriend never lies; his constant honesty is one of the things I love most about him; we are just not so self-absorbed that we felt we had to shout our relationship status from the rooftops. Kurt is one of the kindest, most compassionate people I know, and everyone that's met him has agreed. Lastly, he is constantly doing giveaways and making sure his fans know just how much they mean to him. I hope you're YouTube career lasts as long as your IQ. Goodbye".

Blaine knew that was an immature thing to do, but Kurt did not need hate like that directed towards him. Oh man, Kurt. He was going to be mad. He found the man in question watching his video with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked anxiously and apprehensively.

"Blaine, I can't believe you did this for me!" Kurt squealed, giving Blaine a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes. It was one of the best feelings in the world. 'Phew', Blaine thought.

As the days went on, Blaine's video started to cause some trouble, but not between the couple;

_I really love Blaine, and I really hate Hunter, but he shouldn't have retaliated, as sweet as it was. It's not a good example. #dailyblaine_

_He was just defending Kurt! He's a grown man he can do what he wants. And you call yourself a Blaine fan….._

_WOAH I don't think you get to decide who's a real fan. He might be a grown man but he has young followers. He needs to think about that. #blaineanderson #dailyblaine_

_Hunter's my fav. Youtuber. I'm glad he said what he did about Kurt. It was needed. #hunterc #lolblaineanderson #loldailyblaine_

Blaine was starting to become stressed with all the hate and controversy; he just wanted to defend his boyfriend's honour, although he of course knew that Kurt was very capable of defending his own honour. But it was really starting to get to Blaine, and the Hummel boy could see it. This is why he came up with a plan.

"Hey Blaine, you got a minute?" Kurt asked as he entered the study.

"Sure babe, what's up?" Blaine asked, putting his pen down and giving Kurt his undivided attention.

"I have a proposition. Don't speak until I've finished". Kurt said when he saw Blaine open his mouth. "I have bought us….two tickets to Hawaii!" He exclaimed, bringing the tickets out from behind his back. Blaine was shell shocked.

"Kurt…are you serious right now?"

"Deadly. I know how stressed you've been so I think you just need to get away from the internet for a while. So what do you say? You wouldn't make me go on my own now, would you?"

Blaine laughed, "Kurt I want nothing more than to go with you. This is going to be so much fun! When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow". Kurt said simply.

"Tomorrow?! I need to pack all my hair gel!" Blaine exclaimed as he rushed out the room. Kurt just smiled; this was going to be the best vacation ever. Little did he know, that Blaine was thinking much deeper thoughts in the other room. Yes. Kurt had presented him with the perfect opportunity to carry out his plan. He couldn't wait…

**I promise, Blaine is not going to commit murder, although it sounds like it :P**


	22. Hawaii

**Hello once again audience (tobuscus reference? No? Okay…). I hope you like this chapter; I certainly do! **

**Also I am very sorry for any inaccuracies about Hawaii; I know nothing about the place so I'm sorry if I offend anyone.**

Hawaii was beautiful. Really beautiful. Blaine had never felt so relaxed. Although he was filming a vlog to put onto YouTube at the end of the trip, he felt no work stress. All he thought about was Kurt, the beautiful ocean, and his plan. Kurt was also having the time of his life. He was getting a great tan, he gets to spend all his time with Blaine, and the island is absolutely perfect. This trip was exactly what the boys needed.

Kurt was very impressed with Blaine's commitment to vlogging, even when on holiday. The older man filmed all the most exciting parts of their trip for DailyKlaine and his enthusiasm never wavered.

"Hey guys so right now we are standing on a volcano. Can you believe that?! A volcano! Kurt, can you believe that?"

"No Blaine, I can't believe that", Kurt deadpanned jokingly.

"This is so cool; I'm going to see if I can get closer and film some lava for you guys. Oh, I've just been told off. Okay, stepping away from the fire. Oh, Kurt, don't be embarrassed!"

"You're like a child Blaine!" Kurt moaned, but he was quickly silenced by Blaine's mouth on his, warm and wet and loving.

"I forgive you", Kurt said breathlessly.

"So we are now at Waipio valley and I think this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen".

"And I'm with the most beautiful man I've ever seen", Kurt said from behind him, smiling.

"Aww Kurt, I love you so much", Blaine replied, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head as he put his arm around him. The pair felt very loved-up in this location, looking out at the forests and ocean below them. Everything was right in the world.

"So today we are doing something that both me and Kurt have been very excited about…the Ka'u coffee festival!"

"I think I'm in heaven", Kurt chimed in.

"This place smells heavenly. Seriously, I think I've died and gone to heaven. I cannot explain to you guys just how much coffee there actually is around here right now…and I've lost Kurt…." Blaine looked around ferociously, knocking into the people beside him. "Kurt! Kurt!" He shouted, all the while still filming.

Blaine had been wandering around for about five whole minutes when he saw the familiar quiff.

"Guys, I see him! Oh thank god I thought I'd lost him forever! Okay, be quiet everyone…" Blaine was receiving some odd stares for commanding a camera. Turning the device to film Kurt, Blaine started to sneak up behind the boy, all the while singing the Jaws theme.

"Rawr!" Blaine screamed as he grabbed Kurt's shoulders, causing the younger man to scream shrilly.

"Blaine! Oh my god you scared me so much", he said, out of breath.

"I'm sorry", Blaine said through his laughter, "I couldn't help it, I saw a perfect opportunity and I took it".

Kurt stomped off in a huff, but the opportunity to buy and taste so much coffee put him out of his bad mood soon enough, as did Blaine's promise of massages and amazing food later.

"Today guys me and Kurt are going to try our hand at Hula dancing! I'm not so sure about this one, but Kurt's super excited, aren't you?"

"I have amazing hips and I'm not afraid to use them", Kurt said as he finished getting ready.

"Oh I know", Blaine said, dazed. Eventually he realised he was still filming, "oh yes, so I'll film more when we get there.

"Okay, so it turns out Kurt is kind of amazing at this…look at him go!" Kurt was in fact incredible; he had a natural skill. His performing talents shone through as he danced with the locals. Blaine found out he did not possess any talent in this area, but he was more than happy to watch his boyfriend have fun.

Eventually, Kurt dragged him up to dance together;

"I want to dance with my boyfriend", Kurt said simply.

They danced for most of the afternoon, totally forgetting about the time of day. They had honestly never had so much fun together, especially Kurt who enjoyed jokingly mocking Blaine's hula dancing abilities. Eventually, their stomachs rumbled too much to ignore, and they went for dinner.

"Guys, I'm going to end this vlog here because I'm way too hungry to film. This is the end of my Hawaii vlog. I really hope you enjoy, I certainly had the most incredible time here with the most amazing company. I'll be back to my regular filming on Monday, so I'll see you then".

_Wow. Wow. Wow. THIS is what I've been waiting for since Klaine became official! #klaine #klaineiswaytoosweet_

_I honestly had tears in my eyes the whole video from both laughter and happiness-they really are the perfect couple! :')_

_I still can't believe you don't all see how fake this is… #lolklaine #lolklainers #seblaine_

_Are you really still around? God… #lolseblaine #lolseblainers_

_I think my ovaries exploded from Kurt's dancing :$_

_You're not the only one-damn! #klaine #kurtthevlogger #kurthummel_

_Can we talk about how concerned Blaine was when he lost Kurt? I squealed!_

_Yeah, that was so cute. Blaine is so protective over Kurt and vice versa :') #klaine #blaineshawaiivlog_

It was their last evening in Hawaii before they had to fly back the following morning. It had really been the perfect, stress-free getaway, and Blaine couldn't be more grateful to Kurt for organising it. The couple were strolling down the beach hand in hand, just like you see in the movies. The sun was setting on the horizon, the waves were gently lapping on the shore, and Kurt and Blaine were walking barefoot on the soft sand. They were the only people on the beach, so they could be as affectionate as they wanted. It was at this moment that Blaine realised that he needed to put his plan into action.

While Kurt was distracted by the sight of a dolphin, Blaine turned on the video camera on his phone and placed it inconspicuously on a nearby rock, so Kurt wouldn't see. It put himself and the younger boy perfectly into frame with the ocean and sunset behind them.

Blaine walked up to Kurt, bringing his attention away from the dolphin and back to the Anderson boy. He took both of Kurt's smooth hands and put them in his own, so they were facing each other. Blaine could not stop looking into the beautiful ocean-blue eyes before him. Taking a deep breath, Blaine got to one knee and pulled a beautiful box out of his pocket.

Kurt immediately gasped, but did not let go of the one hand of Blaine's that he was still holding. He already had tears in his eyes, as did Blaine.

"This had better not be a prank", Kurt said while laughing, causing Blaine to laugh too, although he was still so nervous.

"Kurt Hummel. We may have only been dating a short while, but we've known each other for over a year now, and honestly, I feel like I've known you my whole life. Every second I'm with you is incredible, even when we're fighting or in a bad mood. I cannot imagine a life without you, and I don't want to. All I know is that I hope to spend every day for the rest of my life waking up next to you, loving you, and making YouTube videos with you". Blaine took a moment to pause as they both gently laughed at this last statement, "you are incredible, Kurt. Will you please, please marry me?"

Before he knew it, Blaine was engulfed by Kurt who had flung himself onto the older man, hugging him tightly, his legs lifted off the ground. Blaine wrapped himself around Kurt too. Both were sobbing now.

"Blaine of course I'll marry you. Oh god, I love you too". Shaking, Blaine slipped the beautiful ring onto Kurt's finger. He then produced a second ring from his pocket and Kurt placed it on Blaine's hand.

Overcome with emotion, Blaine leant in and gave Kurt an open-mouthed kiss full of emotion and love. Tears trailed down to their lips, mixing in with their kiss but they didn't care. This was truly magical.

"Oh my, I need to call my dad now", Kurt said, laughing. Blaine laughed too, never taking his eyes of his fiancé.

"You're my fiancé now!" Blaine said simply. It was too good to be true.

"You're never getting rid of me!" Kurt joked.

"Good", Blaine replied. He knew Kurt was joking but he wanted to convey how serious he was about this proposal. The two linked hands once again, now glinting slightly due to their rings, and continued their walk along the beach, but not before Blaine picked up his phone, and pressed publish.

…_.. #klaine_

_! #klaine_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH #klaine #klaineproposal_

_I'll be the first to form a sentence then?! This is so amazing I am sobbing omg I am so happy for them :') #klaineproposal_

_I am so happy too but I can't help but say TAKE THAT SEBLAINERS! Bet you don't think Blaine's protecting Sebastian now, huh?! #lolseblaine #lolseblainers #klaine #klaineproposal_

_I think I'm going to throw up I'm so happy _

_That was the most incredible proposal ever-they are so in love it hurts! #klaineproposal_

_I think we should all send them some flowers or something? Just so show how much we support them? #klaine_

_I am a gross, ugly mess right now…_

_NONE of us expected this; what an amazing surprise (for us and for Kurt!) #klaine #klaineproposal_

** KurtTheVlogger: I cannot thank you enough for all your kind messages-you're all too sweet!**

** KurtTheVlogger: And yes, I can't wait to start the rest of my life with DailyBlaine #klaineproposal**

** DailyBlaine: KurtTheVlogger: And I you, FIANCE! 3 **

** DailyBlaine: Can you guys believe that KurtTheVlogger is my FIANCE?! How did I luck out like that?! #klaineproposal**

**Yep, you guys guessed the plan…although it was pretty obvious **

**This is not the end of the story-I've still got chapters left **


	23. Wedding Plans

**Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter of fluff!**

**And I can't believe i forgot to mention this in the last chapter! But OMG Klaine kisses! I was in shock for ages and I've reblogged everything and I've watched it a million times. AND it looks like we're getting loads of Klaine in the next few eps-I'm so happy **

**Also I won't be posting tomorrow as I'm going clubbing (or whatever the cool kids call it these days) with my friend so obviously I won't have my laptop. But rest assured I will update as soon as possible (Sunday).**

**Love you all!**

"Hey, do you have any plans today?" Blaine asked as he wandered into their shared living room. Kurt was sitting lazily on the couch, checking the comments on his most recent video. The older man leant causally over the sofa, smiling dreamily at his fiancé.

"Nope. I wasn't even planning on getting dressed. Why? Want to spend the day snuggling and watching Disney movies?" Kurt asked. It had been like this since the proposal. The couple were even more relaxed around each other and more confident, which meant even more physicality in their relationship.

"Ooh, sounds tempting, but I was thinking instead we could go check out tuxes for the wedding?" Blaine asked, smiling as Kurt's face lit up.

"Yes! We have to do that, let's go right now!" He said as he jumped up from his sitting position.

"Okay, but maybe you should get dressed first?" Blaine asked, chuckling slightly. Slightly embarrassed, Kurt fled the room and started to get together the perfect outfit for this special occasion.

"Kurt, you're going to take your clothes off anyway to change into your suit; you don't need five layers".

"It's a posh place, Blaine. We need to impress them". Blaine decides to let this one go, and patiently waited for his fiancé to get ready. He could picture himself doing the exact same thing a thousand times over the course of their lives, and he couldn't be happier with that thought.

** DailyKlaine: Tux shopping with KurtTheVlogger. He's not going to let me choose the pink one #boo**

** KurtTheVlogger: DailyBlaine: A neon pink suit with blue sunglasses is not an appropriate wedding look Blaine!**

After spending a couple of hours in the suit shop, they both decided on simple black ones; they didn't feel the need to make a spectacle of themselves-that would all be in the decoration. Blaine went with a bow-tie, while Kurt went for the classic slim tie. Both were very pleased with their choices and complimented each other spectacularly.

While the pair where in the mood they decided to keep going with wedding decisions. They first stopped by a bakery that looked to sell the most delicious cakes. Blaine took this opportunity to film for DailyKlaine;

"We are in The Lima Bakery, and myself and Kurt seem to have found the perfect wedding cake! Like seriously guys, it's perfect! I'm going to hand you over to my fiancé because he seems to understand this stuff more than me…" Blaine shakily handed the camera over to Kurt who took it confidently.

"Okay, so this has red and yellow flowers all over it; it's an personal things guys, don't worry if you don't understand. And it's a sponge cake with vanilla and it's so perfect! I can't believe we just found this one. What do you think Blaine?"

"I think it's perfect just like you", Blaine beamed as he hooked his chin over his boyfriend's shoulder, smiling at the camera.

_*sobs ferociously* #klaine_

_This is way too cute! I loved this video so much :') #klainewedding_

_Do you think they'll invite some subscribers to the wedding?!_

_I DON'T KNOW BUT I WANT TO BE A PART OF IT SO BAD! #klainewedding_

_This is officially my favourite Klaine video; so cute and understated._

_No but that cake is perfect for them. I don't even know the "secret meaning" behind it but it's so freaking cute :')_

_Apparently Kurt smells like vanilla. Just ignore me but I thought that was cute #klaineison_

The vlogs continued for the following weeks and months as the pair prepared for the most amazing wedding of the century.

"Welcome to vlog 4 of the Klaine Wedding Series!" Kurt said as he held his arm up in celebration. "Today we are going to be looking at locations, which is kind of crucial considering we have booked a bunch of other things but they don't know where they are going…anyway, I hope you enjoy watching us find the perfect place to get married".

The vlog jumps to an old building that looked like a mix between a theatre and a church.

"I like it", Blaine said as he looked around, his voice echoing against the walls. "It's very theatrical, like us". Kurt agreed with this, but it didn't feel right;

"I don't know honey, it's really creepy and falling apart and there's a Jesus over there and I really don't want him judging me when we kiss".

The pair moved on to many other locations. Each time, Blaine fell more in love with the place than the last, while Kurt remained sceptical;

"I just want it to be absolutely perfect Blaine! Guys, you understand, right?" Kurt said straight into the camera. "Comment down below if you agree that I am always right and Blaine is always wrong".

After a long while of searching, they found a truly incredible place. It was a meadow out of the city, but not too far. It was lush and green and beautiful, with a view of the ocean on the horizon. The field was fairly private due to the rose bushes that surrounded it. They had no idea who it belonged too, but they knew they had to get married here.

"Guys, do you see this?" Blaine said into the camera, slightly teary-eyed.

"This is perfect Blaine!" Kurt squealed, jumping up and down.

"We are going to get married here everybody. Right here. In a couple of months we are going to be standing right here, but married. This is crazy!" Blaine mused. Both boys were completely overwhelmed with what they were feeling. It all suddenly felt so real, and both were amazed with how right it felt.

Turning off the camera, Blaine turned to Kurt;

"I can't wait to get married to you", he said bluntly. Kurt looked at him with nothing but love.

"Me neither. It's going to be perfect I can just tell".

In that moment, in the meadow, the couple had never felt so connected.

_Well….that was kind of perfect… #klaine #klaineforever #klainewedding_

_That field is so perfect-it's like something out of a fairytale :')_

_Can I get married there please? #klaine_

_Can I marry klaine there please?_

_Not like, be the ordained guy, but I want to actually be the wife of Kurt and Blaine…is that creepy? #klainewedding_

_Yes….but I agree. #klaineforever_

**I know the ending was a bit cheesy, but whatever :P**


	24. Bachelor Parties

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks once again for the lovely follows, favourites and reviews. I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday as I was at a club-turns out, that's really not my thing at all-I'd much rather be writing fic :P**

**Also, I'm sorry to say this is the second last chapter! Yep, chapter 25 is the final, final one! I have just run out of ideas and I had always planned to end the story with 25 chapters. However I am not opposed to doing a sequel in the future, or some oneshots if anyone has suggestions!**

**If you do, please inbox them to me on my secondary tumblr; .com**

**I do also have a primary tumblr if you're interested; .com**

It was a month before the wedding, and the question of invitations had come up. The boys were confident in who they wanted to invite; family, close friends, and their favourite youtubers. However there was a grey area when it came to some people.

** SebastianSmythe: Can't wait to receive my invite ;) KurtTheVlogger DailyKlaine #klainewedding**

_Well Sebastian's certainly changed his tune…. #lolsebastian_

_LOL I love this. The people who are always defending him must be so embarrassed right now. He literally made it his life's mission to make people think Klaine was a sham and he was dating Blaine, and now he's publicly begging for an invite :P #lolseblaine_

_Poor Seb The breakup must have been hard… #seblaine_

_OMG is this your theory? Wow. I'm so done. #lolseblainers #lolseblaine_

_No but they haven't invited Sebastian. I love life. #klaineruletheworld_

Generally, however, the boys were more than happy with the way their wedding was turning out. Everything was going to plan and every detail shows some aspect of their personalities. It was truly going to be an amazing wedding.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

It was the night of the bachelor parties. Both boys wanted to just stay at home and enjoy their past time of watching movies together, but their friends were constantly commenting on how lame that was and that this was their last night of freedom, so they eventually gave up.

Kurt spent the day with Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana and Brittany-two vloggers who he had met previously. Everyone hit it off really well to Kurt's relief; he was scared that he was going to spend his whole day keeping the piece, especially with Santana's sharp tongue. The group spent the morning in a spa getting the full treatment. It was wonderfully relaxing and they all felt so much more relaxed and refreshed. Afterwards, they headed to the mall and spent to their hearts content. Kurt spent most of the time saying;

"I can't afford this guys, I'm buying a wedding!" But the girls were having none of it;

"Oh Kurt, this is supposed to be a day to let loose and do whatever you want to do, and I know you want to buy that scarf over there!" Rachel stated.

"It is really beautiful…" Kurt said, staring lovingly at the item.

"Maybe you should marry the scarf Kurt, instead of Blaine!" Mercedes commented, causing everyone to laugh. Of course, he eventually gave in and bought the scarf, as well as several other expensive items that Blaine never needed to know about.

At the end of the day, they all had a sleepover at Santana and Brittany's house, since the girls didn't want Kurt and Blaine to see each other.

"The wedding isn't for another week, ladies. It's not like we aren't going to see each other before then", Kurt reminded them, but they didn't care. They watched their favourite movies and trolled tumblr for laughs and ate a lot of junk food.

"I think I'm going to have to get my tux resized after this", the young man commented.

"Oh Kurt, one pizza isn't going to kill you", Mercedes said reassuringly.

"Yeah, it's been in therapy so it isn't violent anymore", Brittany commented, causing everyone to go silent with confusion. The rest of the evening was a lot of fun, and Kurt was glad he did this rather than hang out with Blaine; he had the rest of his life to do that, and he knew he was going to be too busy to spend a lot of time with his favourite girls.

They ended the night by filming a video for Kurt' channel; his last as an unmarried man. They all decided to film a dare video, with suggestions from subscribers.

"Okay Kurt this one's for you. They dared you to phone Blaine and tell him you're cancelling the wedding", Santana said with an evil smirk.

"SANTANA! You can't choose that one, pick another", Kurt protested.

"Nope. I choose this one, you wouldn't ignore your subscriber's request would you?" Kurt couldn't see a way out of it. With a sigh, he picked up his phone and called Blaine;

"Hello?" Blaine said through the phone.

"Hey honey, how's it going?"

"It's AMAZING Kurt! I am having the best time. I wish I could kiss you though", Kurt blushed at this as the girls around him giggled.

"Okay Blaine are you drunk?" Kurt asked as he heard Blaine slur down the phone.

"Only a little bit Kurtsie", again, Kurt blushed.

"Okay, anyway, I need to tell you something. I don't want to go through with the wedding", Kurt said all in one breath. He waited for a response, scared as to what was going to happen. There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" Kurt said, confused.

"Kurt? It's Wes. Sorry, I just saw Blaine on the phone and he's pretty drunk and then he just fell off the stool so I went to help him. He's okay, don't worry, but I think I'll be taking him home now".

"Okay, thanks Wes", Kurt sighed in relief; Blaine was having a good time, it seemed, and he hadn't heard Kurt's comment.

"No fair that doesn't count!" Santana exclaimed as Rachel, Mercedes and Brittany all laughed at Blaine's drunk antics.

"Yes it does, I did what you said", Kurt argued back. Santana was in a huff for another hour after that.

The rest of the dares involved Santana stripping down to her underwear, Brittany shouting her love for unicorns out the window (that wasn't a dare, she just wanted to do it), Rachel listing all the people she'd ever had a crush on, and Mercedes listing all the places her and Sam had made out. This was one of the most fun nights of Kurt's life, but he couldn't wait to start the rest of it with Blaine.

Meanwhile, Blaine decided to spend his night with Wes, David, Nick and Jeff at a bar. At the beginning, the men thought this night was going to be a disaster, as all Blaine would talk about was how much he wanted to spend time with Kurt. But after a couple of drinks, he really started to loosen up and they all talked about old times when their YouTube careers were just starting.

It didn't take long for Blaine to get pretty drunk. The other men were tipsy, but thought they should keep an eye out for the groom-to-be. Everyone got onto the dance floor except for Blaine, who was speaking on the phone with a dreamy expression on his face. Wes looked over for a minute and suddenly saw Blaine leaning further and further towards the ground, making no effort to stop himself, and eventually landing on the floor with a crash, the phone left lying a meter away.

He rushed over and helped Blaine up, who was laughing at his idiocy. He spoke to Kurt on the phone, and they all decided it was time to leave. The boys were spending the night at Blaine's apartment; they were going to play video games, eating takeout and just hang out like they used to. However Wes couldn't let this moment pass him by, so in the cab, he took out Blaine's vlogging camera.

"Hey Blaine how are you feeling?" He said with a grin. Blaine was looking very groggy and out of it; it was very obvious he was drunk.

"I'm amazing Wes! I feel so high on life!" Blaine said with enthusiasm.

"I guess you're a hippy then", Wes commented.

"I am a hippy in love. Get it? Get it Wes? Because I love Kurt so much. He's my fiancé, Wes. And he's going to be my husband. I'm going to be married, Wes".

"Yes, I get that Blaine", Wes said as they all laughed at Blaine's expense.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Blaine commented, looking sad, "me and Kurt getting married isn't funny". Blaine then crossed his arms and acted like a small child who didn't get their way. This caused the men to laugh even harder, making Blaine madder. Eventually, he fell asleep in the cab, so they all helped him into the apartment, video games forgotten, and fell asleep.

Both boys had experienced amazing bachelor parties, but they just wanted to jump ahead to their wedding day, so the rest of their lives could begin.

_LOL Kurt's video was so funny! #kurtthevlogger #kurthummel_

_I know! I love Brittanna-I was so happy they are friends with Kurt and probably Blaine :D #klaine_

_It's so nice to see Kurt's non-youtube friends too-makes me feel like I know him more #kurthummel_

_Can you believe they are actually getting married?! AHHH! #klaine #klainewedding #klaineforever #klaineisreal #alltheotherklainetags_

_No but why aren't we talking about Blaine's vlog?! :P I can't believe he decided to keep that in when he was editing sober! #blaineanderson #dailyblaine_

_LOL I love how even when drunk all he talks about is how much he loves Kurt! #klaineison_

_It was really sweet, as well as hilarious!_

_No but imagine if we get drunk klaine one time! They would be all over each other I bet ;) #klaine_

_OK can someone write a fic about that please?! #drunkklaine_

_On it!_


	25. The Wedding

**Hey guys-so, last chapter! This is a sad day. I'm going to talk more at the bottom, so for now, I hope you enjoy! **

The day had finally arrived. The day Kurt and Blaine had been waiting for. The day the whole internet had been waiting for. It was time for the YouTubers to get married. Although they were both super nervous, they were absolutely sure this was what they wanted.

Blaine was currently in a room in the house they had rented near the meadow to get ready in. With him was Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, his parents and his brother Cooper. He was so happy everyone had turned up for this special occasion. Once Blaine was all dressed and ready, he decided to vlog, he couldn't miss out filming this day, of course.

"Hello everyone. As I'm sure you can tell I'm dressed a little more formal than normal. Well, that's because…I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY! I am so excited you have no idea, but I'm also really nervous…so I'm just hoping I don't pee myself", Blaine sighed, trying to calm himself down. "I can't believe it. In twenty minutes, I'm going to be in the process of getting married. Okay, serious talk now. Honestly, I couldn't be happier. I know there was a lot of shipping controversy online. But I hope you all can see how happy Kurt makes me, and I think I make him happy too. He is the most amazing person I've ever met, and when I think about spending the rest of my life with him, it doesn't scare me, it just makes me want to start the rest of my life sooner, and that's how I know that this is right. Okay, I'll stop with the sappiness now. We'll be posting the official video of the wedding on DailyKlaine; it's done by a professional so I'm sure it will lack my incredible camera personality, but I hope you enjoy!"

In the other room were Kurt, Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany. The groom-to-be was pacing nervously while the others watched.

"Kurt, are you sure you want to go through with this? You don't have to, you know", Santana said, sounding genuinely concerned.

"No, I know I want to do this, that's not what I'm nervous about", Kurt said, still pacing, "I'm just scared something will go wrong. It's not just the guests that will be watching, but over ten million people as well! What if I fall over or something?" He continued, breathlessly.

Everyone tried to calm Kurt down, and it seemed to work a bit, but they could tell he still wasn't as relaxed as he should be on this happy day.

Before they all knew it, the wedding was beginning. The groomsmen and bridesmaids all walked out first, then the parents. Eventually, the music changed signalling the grooms' arrival. Blaine peered outside and noted that the camera man they had hired was filming the perfect shot. Excellent. Blaine thought.

They both walked out at the same time, meeting in the middle and walking down the aisle together. Walking towards each other, Blaine was blown away with how amazing Kurt looked. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to marry such a gorgeous man. Blaine knew that he was crying already. On the other side, Kurt was also amazed at the beauty of his husband. All his worries washed away, he even forgot he was being filmed, and he just enjoyed this moment he would only experience once in his life.

The ceremony itself was much like other ceremonies, but with a few more jokes to keep the viewers entertained. It was the reception that was truly amazing. Everything was white with some red and gold touches. The flowers on the table were red and yellow roses, and the food was absolutely divine. The cake stood proud and centre near the head table where Kurt and Blaine sat.

The whole wedding they were very touchy-feely, just basking in the newly-wed feeling;

"I can't believe we're really married", Kurt said quietly, his nose bumping Blaine's.

"Me neither. God I'm so lucky. You're my husband, Kurt. My husband!" Kurt giggled at this. Eventually, Burt came over and pried them apart; they had to mingle at some point, of course.

They danced the night away with all their closest friends and family and of course with each other. As the night progressed the music became slower and the couple joined together to slow dance. They were perfectly content and safe in each other's arms.

They ended the night together in their own apartment; they didn't need anything fancy after the party. Snuggled up together, they felt each other's wedding rings, finding it hard to believe it was all real. Looking at his watch, Blaine noticed that their wedding video should have been uploaded by the photographer by now. They decided to watch. That was when they got the surprise of their lives;

"Oh my god", Kurt said, completely shocked. Blaine couldn't even say anything. Right there, under their wedding video they had yet to watch, were the numbers 100,000,000.

"Blaine, our video has over one hundred million views".

"I know, this is crazy", Blaine commented bluntly.

The pair watched the video, but they knew they'd have to watch it later as they were too distracted by the numbers at the bottom.

"I can't believe our wedding is a viral video!" Blaine said as the pair laughed. Of course, the tumblr comments were a bit more mixed that the happy YouTube ones.

_This is the most beautiful video I have ever seen in my whole life :') Not many shippers get to see something like this from their ship! #klaineismarried_

_I am SO happy for Klaine; they truly deserve this! #klaine #klaineismarried_

_I can't breathe I'm crying so much! #klaine_

_I hope they have an amazing wedding night ;) ;) ;) _

_God, will you all just leave tumblr or something? I don't want to see klaine every time I look at the Blaine Anderson tag. I want to see Seblaine #seblaine #lolklaine #lolklainers_

_Lol bye #klaineismarried_

"What do you say we post another little impromptu video on our channel, huh?" Blaine asked with a mischievous look on his face.

"What did you have in mind?" Kurt replied.

"Oh, just something to round off this amazing experience". Blaine pulled out the vlogging camera and starting speaking.

"Hey guys, we just saw the wedding video and we couldn't believe the response! Thank you so much for being so kind and supportive. This was the best part of our wedding day, seriously".

"Yes, honestly you guys are the reason we are together today and for that we thank you from the bottom of our hearts. We have never been so happy, and we hope you will continue watching our videos, both our individual ones and collective ones, and support us as we continue on with our married life!" Kurt added.

"We love you guys so much, almost as much as we love each other, which is a lot! Thank you for taking this journey, and we'll see you tomorrow for another daily vlog!"

**I'm so sad this is over; I've had a blast writing this and reading your reviews was always the best part of my day. Again, I am always willing to do a sequel in the future and some one shots if you have any suggestions.**

**Please check out my other fics if you liked this one and the links on my fanfic page for my social media; I'm always up for a chat! **

**Lastly, I want to say a massive thanks to you guys-you're all incredible and I've had an amazing time writing for you and listening to your feedback. The response to this has been overwhelming; I really can't thank you enough.**

**I'm taking a few days break at least before I start my next story, so until next time, goodbye from me and good luck; let's hope we get loads of amazing Klaine for the rest of the season!**


End file.
